The boy next door
by SantiagoLopezDreamer
Summary: Que pasaria si Kurt conociera a Blaine, su vecino, a los ocho años? Que tal si su relacion no comenzara del todo bien? Ambos tendran que convivir y comenzar a adaptarse mutuamente a la forma de ser del otro, pronto descubriran que mas alla de sus diferencias tienen mucho mas en comun de lo que jamas hubieran imaginado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios :') Me hacen realmente feliz y me dan animo para seguir escribiendo. Esta historia va a ser de la vida de Kurt y Blaine si hubieran empezado con el pie equivocado y siendo apenas unos niños, no tengo idea de que tanto va a durar pero creo llevarlo hasta la vejez. Lol. Se que todavia no termine el otro fic pero quise empezar este porque me recuerda a una persona muy querida con la que empece llevandome pesimo y que ahora se convirtio en mi mejor amiga, digamos que esta historia se la dedico a ella, otra fiel fanatica de Klaine xD Les recuerdo que los personajes no son mios y les deseo una muy feliz lectura! Saludos y muchisimas gracias por el apoyo de siempre 3**

**_The boy next door_**

Cuando mi madre murió las cosas se volvieron complicadas para papa y rápidamente tuvo que vender la casa, ya no podíamos vivir solo con el sueldo del taller. Alquilamos un piso pequeño en un edificio moderno, no muy lujoso, pero suficientemente espacioso para los dos. Tenia ocho años y había podido superar lo que sabia bien, había sido el dolor mas grande que había vivido y que viviría en mi vida, la perdida de mi madre me choco y no tenia claro si alguna vez podría superarlo. Comenzamos a jugar a esconder nuestra tristeza y pretender que todo marchaba bien, no queríamos herirnos pero ambos sabíamos que nuestras sonrisas eran fingidas. Solo lo tenia a el, el solo me tenia a mi. Asi era hasta que conocio al señor Anderson, perteneciente a la familia de la puerta de enfrente del mismo edificio, fanatico de la mecánica, la carpintería y las maratones de domingos sentado en el sillón viendo partidos con latas de refresco y pizza. Se hicieron mejores amigos inmediatamente y se unieron aun mas al descubrir que ambos tenian hijos de la misma edad, Burt encontró en aquella animada familia un lugar que le brindaba alegría a sus días de soledad y desolación. Mi padre pensó que quizas ellos podrían también quitar la oscuridad de mi corazón, sin imaginar jamas que seria todo lo contrario: "Kurt, este es Blaine, el hijo del señor Anderson. Los dejaremos jugando en su habitación mientras terminamos de ver el partido, se amable".

Papa cerro la puerta tras de si dejándome en el cuarto de aquel chico que acababa de conocer, tenia también ocho años pero su estatura lo hacia ver un poco menor, su cabello era enrulado y sus ojos verdes parecían llenos de energía. Me tendio la mano amablemente pero la aparte de un manotazo, no tenia intenciones de hacer amistad con el asi que me dispuse a sacar mis juguetes del morral que traía siempre sobre mis hombros. El morocho me observaba con el ceño fruncido y acariciaba su mano molesto por haber sido rechazado, dirigio su vista hacia las muñecas con las que estaba jugando y alzo la ceja diciendo: "Tus juguetes son ridículos, las figuras de acción que tienes no deberían usar trajes y esas muñecas rubias están llenando mi cuarto de perfume de niña".

Lo fulmine con la mirada, aquel chico insufrible estaba criticando mis juguetes como si su apestoso cuarto suyo lleno de autos viejos y pelotas sucias autografiadas le permitiera dar juicio alguno sobre mis pertenencias: "Estos muñecos no son figuras de acción y el traje es porque estoy organizando su casamiento y, pequeño mocoso, las chicas tienen perfume porque se supone que huelan bien en su boda". Se lo explique lentamente, acentuando cada palabra como si su capacidad cerebral fuera demasiado atrasada como para entenderlo, al escucharme diciéndole pequeño parecio ignorar todo lo demás e incorporarse profundamente herido. Aquella era su debilidad, estaba cansado de que los demás chicos le dijeran que era demasiado bajo para su edad. Pateo mis muñecos, dislocándole el hombro a Frederick y arruinando el vestido de su prometida, su boda ya no podría concretarse y todo por culpa de ese irritante niño. Me puso de pie y nuestras miradas se cruzaron con odio, me voltee para arrojar todos los autos de su estante que cayeron desparramándose por el suelo. Esto provoco que el chico llegara a su limite, me agarro del cuello de la camisa acercándome a su rostro justo cuando nuestros padres llegaban corriendo al oir el alboroto, justo a tiempo para separarnos.

Al dia siguiente tuve que volver a su casa porque papa ya se había hecho muy amigo del señor Anderson (le había prometido llevarlo a conocer su taller para darle un vistazo a unos cacharros viejos que quien sabe que tenian para interesar tanto a ambos) y no podía dejarme solo en la casa por tanto tiempo asi que la señora Anderson había accedido a cuidar de mi y, no importaba cuantas veces me había quejado e intentado persuadir a papa, el había aceptado. Antes de marcharse por completo había despeinado mi cabello cariñosamente recordándome la charla que habíamos tenido la tarde anterior en la que me había tenido que disculpar a regañadientes por haber tratado mal a Blaine y había tenido que prometer que no volveria a ocurrir lo mismo de nuevo, nunca había deseado tanto ser mayor para poder quedar solo en casa mientras mi padre no estaba. Realmente era una tortura tener que ir a la casa de aquel pesado.

"Arregle tu muñeco" Fue lo primero que el morocho dijo cuando hube entrado a su cuarto y me dio a Frederick con su brazo vendado con cinta, Blaine parecía arrepentido por la pelea del dia anterior y tenia la cabeza gacha y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, avergonzado. Le arranque el juguete de sus manos con los labios fruncidos y le di la espalda para ponerme a jugar en silencio en un rincón de su cuarto, esas tres horas pasarían mas rápido si lograba ignorarlo y planear la boda como si estuviera en mi propia casa. Pase varios minutos de aquella forma, en completo silencio, pero me broto la curiosidad y comencé a voltearme cuidadosamente para saber que estaba haciendo el chico a mis espaldas mientras tanto. El también tenia un muñeco similar al mio solo que jugaba a que este manejaba sus pequeños autos y disparaba con las insignificantes armas, correteaba con aquella bermuda verde militar y el torso musculoso desprovisto de camiseta alguna mostrando su reluciente cuerpo de plástico. Me lleve las manos a la boca, indignado, el rostro tiñéndoseme de un rojo intenso que Blaine noto al instante sin llegar a comprender del todo. "Esta desnudo!" Le susurre.

"Tiene pantalones, Kurt, y llevar esos trajes apretados haría que su misión secreta en el amazonas fuera demasiado complicada. Te lo imaginas trepando montañas, dando giros mortales con su camioneta y arrastrándose en el lodo con la corbata atada al cuello?".

Estaba escandalizado asi que no tuve otra opción que quitárselo y buscar una camisa de mi morral para vestirlo rápidamente antes de que se resfriara con aquel frio o muriera de vergüenza estando desnudo frente a nosotros, Blaine observaba mi desesperación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e incluso se permitio soltar un par de risotadas al ver el trabajo terminado: "En el amazonas no hace frio, además, no creo que se avergüence de nosotros porque siquiera sabe que estamos aquí manejándolo. El esta seguro que se mueve por cuenta propia y que todo lo que hace es por su propia voluntad". Me explico pero yo no estaba tan seguro, si los muñecos pensaban aquello bien podríamos ser mulecos todos nosotros y vivir nuestras vidas pensando que somos libres cuando en realidad un par de manos invisibles controlan todo lo que hacemos desde un apartado lugar del que jamas oímos hablar.

"Ahora que esta vestido correctamente, quizás pueda invitarlo a la boda de Frederick" Susurre apartando la vista del morocho que asintió emocionado sosteniendo a su muñeco y haciéndolo conducir hasta el altar.

"Si algún reptil gigante o un terrorífico villano intenta arruinar su boda, señor Frederick, prometo hacerme cargo de destruirlo sin piedad para que por fin pueda casarse. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber roto su brazo el otro dia, cuando lo choque accidentalmente con mi auto, su prometida no podrá perdonarnos si debe suspender todo esto de nuevo". Rei con ganas de la voz grave que imitaba Blaine, seguramente la habría sacado de alguna serie de televisión. Podia ser insoportable pero de vez en cuando me sacaba alguna sonrisa y, ya que no podía evitar ir cada tarde a su casa, por lo menos podía aprovechar ese tiempo para olvidar un poco de mi dolor e intentar divertirme. Me encogi de hombros, las bodas con invasiones alienígenas y mafiosos no eran mis favoritas pero Blaine era el primer chico que aceptaba jugar conmigo vistiendo con mis trajes a sus muñecos asi que bien podría soportar alguna de sus manias. Jugar asi no era tan malo después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cumpli nueve años, cada dia me decía a mi mismo que las cosas mejorarían pero el dolor de haber perdido a mi madre no desaparecia. Mientras mi padre rondaba por la casa tenia que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para sonreir como si todo fueran mariposas y arcoíris cuando en realidad mi corazón de rompia en pedazos y el único momento en que podía ser yo mismo eran esas tres o cuatro horas en la habitación de Blaine mientras nuestros padres miraban los partidos de la tarde o salían al taller. En esos escasos momentos podía mirarme al espejo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ignorando la presencia del morocho, y decirme que no tenia caso mentirme a mi mismo, mi vida jamas seria como antes sin ella a mi lado. Blaine sabia que lo menos que debía hacer entonces era acercarse a consolarme con lastima grabada en sus ojos, el podía entender que aquel tiempo era necesario, que debía poder ser yo mismo sin que nadie se sintiera culpable a mi alrededor y me impidiera llorar a gusto con tontas palabras de animo. Blaine comprendia que el dolor debía ser sentido para que algún dia las heridas cicatrizaran y estaba dispuesto a morder sus labios y hacerse a un lado en la habitación, dejándome llorar en silencio y sin interrupciones.

Durante todas las tardes que habíamos pasado juntos desde que nos habíamos conocido llegamos a la conclusión de que jamas terminaríamos de caernos bien pero que no teníamos mas opción que soportarnos, amábamos a nuestros padres y nos gustaba verlos tan felices juntos, no eramos nadie para arruinar su alegría con nuestros caprichos infantiles. La convivencia no era fácil, cada tanto terminábamos gritándonos y discutiendo ferozmente pero calmándonos a tiempo para cuando nuestros padres regresaban a casa y que asi nos vieran jugando juntos como si fueramos grandes compañeros. Eso era lo mas cercano a amigo que tenia a esa edad ya que en la escuela siempre estaba apartado de los otros niños; un poco porque ellos no querían juntarse conmigo y otro poco porque yo tampoco tenia intenciones de acercarme a ellos, al no sentirme bien conmigo mismo tampoco me sentia bien compartiendo con el resto de la sociedad. Mas bien era una molestia ir al colegio cada dia y encontrarme con los abusivos de siempre que disfrutaban de recordarte que eras escoria y que tu existencia no tenia sentido lógico, que lo diferente no era bienvenido y que si no podias confundirte entre la multitud no eras igual de eficiente como persona que los demás.

Si, quizás ese dia estaba mas deprimido de lo usual y veía mis problemas habituales mas grandes de lo que eran en realidad. Es porque ese dia se cumplia un año de la muerte de mi madre, había sido encerrado en un casillero, me habían acusado injustamente de copiar en una prueba, mi serie romántica favorita había acabado con el protagonista marchándose solo con el cadáver de su amante en brazos, los del equipo de futbol habian manchado mi camisa favorita con granizado de fresa y, para colmo, se sumaban un par de horas a mi muy feliz visita a Blaine ya que nuestros padres habian decidido transformar el partido en algo que pudieran compartir con nosotros. Desafortunadamente esto significaba una salida a la plaza del frente del edificio para correr tras la pelota con mi vecino hasta que mis piernas perdieran sus fuerzas y el sudor me hiciera perder el sentido de la razón.

"Hoy tu humor parece incluso peor que de costumbre". Solto Blaine cuando nuestros padres se hubieron distraído charlando en las gradas, tenia la pelota bajo el brazo y se acercaba a asegurarse de que mi respiración hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba agotado, furioso con el mundo y conmigo mismo, con la injusticia, no estaba seguro que era lo que me había irritado tanto pero algo había explotado en mi interior y simplemente estaba cansado de llevar ese peso. Gruñi sin prestar atención al morocho y agarre lo primero que encontré, un pedazo de ladrillo del edificio. Comence a garabatear el piso con líneas naranjas sin formar ninguna clase de figura en especial, solo líneas curvas, trazos llenos de odio. Presionaba con fuerza y me olvide del mundo mientras dejaba el suelo hecho un desastre, queria luchar de alguna manera con todo lo que me rodeaba y no había encontrado mejor forma que aquella. De repente me detuve a comprobar la obra y ahogue un grito, como podía haber hecho eso? Por que? Solte el ladrillo, ahora convertido en una roca pequeña, y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por mis mejillas al tiempo que los pasos de nuestros padres comenzaban a oírse a nuestras espaldas: "Dios mio! Quien hizo esto?" Grito Burt y me dirigio su mirada desilucionada.

"Fui yo". Dijo Blaine rápidamente y su padre tironeo de su remera, rezongándole, mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para oir al hombre exigiéndole que subiera de inmediato a buscar algo para limpiar aquella barbarie. No nos llevábamos bien y sin embargo se había echado la culpa, era la primera cosa buena que alguien hacia por mi y venia de nada mas y nada menos que de mi irritante vecino con el que no tenia mas opción que pasar mis tardes. Lo vi alejarse, siendo arrastrado por su padre que no había dejado de gritarle, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Senti la culpabilidad desgarrándome, la mirada de mi padre todavía observándome con desilusión como si supiera claramente que la culpa no había sido del morocho. Yo también estaba desilucionado de mi mismo, algo dentro de mi había cambiado de un momento a otro. Tenia que aprovechar esa lección para ser mejor persona; me prometi a mi mismo que seria mas fuerte, desde ese dia iba a dejar de lloriquear y maldecir al mundo. Si queria que mi alrededor cambiara debía empezar cambiándome a mi, ya no soñaría con mi felicidad, la construiría con mis propias manos hasta quedar conforme de forma que el dia de mi muerte pudiera cerrar los ojos sin arrepentimientos. No todo es gris, no toda la gente tiene planeado lastimarte, Blaine acababa de enseñarme que siempre habría alguien dispuesto a sacarte sonrisas y darte la mano para evitar que caigas. Blaine, por abrirme los ojos, gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Habia dejado de llorar por la perdida de mi madre y, aunque seguia sufriendo y extrañandola, habia aprendido a vivir con ello y me sentia mas fuerte y maduro. Estaba a pocas semanas de cumplir los diez años cuando conoci a Finn Hudson. Tenia un año mas que nosotros e iba a la misma escuela de Blaine por lo que ambos se conocian bastante, de hecho, podria decirse que eran amigos. La mama de Finn se habia separado del marido recientemente por lo que, aconsejada por el señor Anderson, decidio mudarse a uno de los pisos libres del edificio en donde viviamos. Ahora teniamos un nuevo vecino, dos plantas mas abajo, en el piso 7. La primera vez que me lo encontre fue en la casa de Blaine, una de esas tormentosas tardes de invierno mientras mi padre iba al taller acompañado de su colega. Finn habia traido sus videojuegos y estaban ambos hipnotizados tecleando frente a la pantalla de forma que siquiera notaron mi llegada, esto me permitio sentarme unos minutos sobre la cama en silencio a analizar al chico nuevo. Su cabello era castaño y un poco desarreglado, su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos cafe. Mi corazon latio acelerado y me sorprendi, era la primera vez que sentia algo asi y no sabria como describirlo, era muy extraño. Finn se volteo en aquel momento y me dirigio una sonrisa simpatica haciendo a mi mundo dar vueltas:

"Hola, tu debes ser Kurt, Blaine me habla de ti en la escuela" Explico ganandose un puñetazo en las costillas por parte de su compañero avergonzado. Se puso de pie y note que era bastante mas alto que yo y, por supuesto, aun mucho mas que Blaine. Se sento a mi lado en la cama para observarme detenidamente, olvidandose del juego, me hizo sonrojar al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban sobre los mios. De inmediato se encogio de hombros: "Seamos amigos" Dijo y dirigiendose a Blaine agrego "Tengo hambre".

Mientras Blaine iba en busca de comida nos quedamos charlando y descubrimos que teniamos mucho en comun, en realidad, eramos bastante opuestos pero nos complementabamos a la perfeccion. El amaba el futbol, los videojuegos y la comida, yo intentaba estar lo mas lejos posible de aquellas cosas pero me gustaba hablar y a el escuchar por lo que podiamos pasar horas enteras en las que yo le informaba de las muchas cosas de las que el jamas habia oido hablar antes. Le explicaba lor argumentos de mis libros favoritos y el oia con atencion, le mostraba las revistas que solia ojear durante las clases y el les daba un vistazo con interes, le mostraba los dibujos que hacia en mis ratos de ocio sobre conjuntos de la proxima primavera y el opinaba sobre lo maravillosos que eran. Finn era sumamente humilde e inocente y tenia especial interes en todo lo que le dijera, parecia que se concentraba en subirme en animo y el autoestima sin siquiera ser conciente de ello. Cuando Blaine regreso con un plato de galletas, estaba contandole sobre mi serie favorita y practicamente ya eramos mejores amigos.

Las proximas tardes logre persuadir a mi padre para que me permitiera visitar el piso de los Hudson en vez del de los Anderson y, aunque al principio se veia desanimado porque la relacion para con el hijo de su mejor amigo no habia funcionado, finalmente accedio y me permitio pasar el resto de mis dias con Finn, jugando en su cuarto hasta que el regresara. Cada tarde era distinta y emocionante; le ayudaba con sus deberes, le arreglaba el cabello mientras el jugaba en el ordenador, dibujaba en sus cuadernos mientras el observaba emocionado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y hablabamos durante horas mientras comiamos (el comia, yo le cocinaba) viendo el partido (el veia, yo conversaba sobre los cuerpos atleticos de los jugadores). Cada tanto venia tambien Blaine pero acababamos discutiendo con Finn separandonos en el medio y eventualmente dejo de acompañarnos. No sabia que era exactamente lo que me pasaba, pero despues de varias semanas sin volver a verlo empece a extrañarlo, simplemente no comprendia aquella parte de mi corazon que lo echaba de menos:

"Kurt?" Me llamo Finn cuando el partido hubo terminado, volviendome a la realidad. "Ultimamente estas mas distraido, tus charlas siempre acaban trayendo a Blaine a colacion y parece que todo lo que ves te recuerda a el. Quieres que lo invite a casa para que juguemos juntos?". Negue con la cabeza y el chico se encogio de hombros, me gustaba la forma en que lo hacia, y fue a buscar mas comida a la cocina dejandome pensando. Quizas si extrañaba a Blaine. Quizas realmente tenia ganas de verlo ya que, despues de todo, el habia sido mi primer amigo, no? Sin pensarlo dos veces abri la puerta de aquella casa, corri por las escaleras hasta el piso 9 y toque el timbre en puntas de pie: "Kurt?"

"Vine a buscar mi morral, creo que lo deje olvidado aqui" Me excuse y el morocho alzo la ceja.

"No, no lo dejaste aqui y de hacerlo lo hubieras venido a buscar hace 17 dias y tres horas atras, la ultima vez que estuviste aqui. Sabes que no puedes ir a ningun lado sin esos juguetes y cuadernos tuyos, si te lo hubieras olvidado hubieras venido de inmediato". Pronto se sonrojo, habia dejado en evidencia que habia estado contando los dias desde la ultima vez que nos habiamos visto. Baje la cabeza imitando su reaccion:

"Bien, si no lo deje aqui entonces volvere a casa"

"Tu padre aun no vuelve del taller con el mio asi que tu casa esta cerrada, si Finn ya se canso de ti puedo hacer un esfuerzo y dejarte quedar en mi casa" Rio dejandome espacio y sin dudarlo entre, rodando los ojos y dirigiendome a su habitacion, al verla suspire contento. Era verdad, extrañaba estar ahi. Era como si fuera parte de mi, no podia simplemente abandonar aquel lugar de un dia para otro ya que, aunque no me llevara tan bien con Blaine, habia descubierto que el tiempo nos habia transformado en familia. Puedes pelear y discutir mil veces con tu hermano pero, al final, siempre tendras que regresar porque tu corazon no podra estar lejos por mucho. Blaine era como un hermano para mi, uno de esos con los que discutes seguido pero de los que te hacen falta si no tienes y con los que al final acabas arreglandote de inmediato.

"Me hace enojar que estes todo el tiempo con Finn" Solto el chico de repente cuando estuvimos solos en su cuarto. "Siento que te has olvidado de mi". Sus mejillas estaban rojas pero sus ojos atravesaban los mios y pude ver desde el fondo de ellos la sinceridad de su corazón. Le sonreí y correspondi su mirada con la misma intensidad:

"Lo siento, Blaine, no volveré a hacerlo. Finn es genial pero tu eres mi mejor amigo"

Aquella palabras lo dejaron atonito, me quedo mirando en silencio hasta que acabe sacando uno de mis cuadernos y crayolas, haciéndole espacio a mi lado y dándole una para que me ayudara a acabar de pintar uno de mis dibujos. Lentamente tomo su lugar y en cuanto empezó ya estábamos discutiendo de nuevo. "Si tanto apesto pintando, Picasso, no me lo hubieras ofrecido en primer lugar!" Grito, partio mi crayola azul contra el piso y luego de cruzarnos la mirada con seriedad por unos segundos no pudimos aguantarlo y soltamos las carcajadas. Si, ya eramos parte de una misma familia y nada iba a cambiar eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Habia comenzado el verano y las tardes dentro del pequeño apartamento de Blaine eran un sauna enfermizo pero preferia asarme alli antes de salir a corretear tras una pelota, a pesar de que Finn no hablaba de otra cosa: "Por favor, Kurt, puedes animarnos en las gradas mientras tanto o lo que sea pero bajemos a jugar antes de morir aqui arriba" Repetia una y otra vez pero yo me negaba y Blaine estaba, por primera vez, de acuerdo conmigo. Eramos los tres inseparables a esas alturas, al tan cerca pasabamos juntos practicamente todo el dia desde que llegabamos de la escuela y mis tardes se habian vuelto, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo frente a ellos, realmente increibles y divertidas. Esa era una excepcion, estaba aburrido, cansado, el calor me habia quitado las fuerzas de moverme y solo pretendia pasar acostado sobre la cama de Blaine mientras este descansaba con la cabeza en el piso y los pies en la silla del escritorio, y Finn rodando incomodo sobre el puff azul.

"Ve a la biblioteca y trae algo interesante" Dije en voz alta a quienquiera que estuviera de acuerdo y, aunque Finn siguio removiendose sudoroso en el puff, Blaine parecio aceptar la idea y ponerse de pie para buscar en una de sus estanterias. En realidad, me habia referido a la biblioteca de enfrente del apartamento, un local moderno recien estrenado que prestaba libros para niños y jovenes de nuestra edad y que me habia tenido muy emocionado las ultimas semanas. Blaine habia sacado una novela del estante superior y me la mostraba con una inmensa sonrisa:

"Saque este hace dos dias y lo termine un par de minutos antes de que llegaran, fue maravilloso, lo mejor que lei en mi vida" Explico tendiendome la novela que sostuve cuidadosamente en mis brazos leyendo en voz alta: "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal". Finn ya se habia dormido sobre el puff y luego de mirar su rostro soñoliento y acalorado con ternura, me dedique a ojear las paginas de aquel libro con tranquilidad mientras Blaine sonreia al recordar el ultimo capitulo.

Hay momentos en la vida en que estamos a punto de cambiar radicalmente depende de la eleccion que tomemos, lo que mas asusta es que muchas veces tomamos dicha desicion sin tener idea del cambio inmenso que vamos a producir. Tuve una premonicion similar al sostener el ejemplar por primera vez pero no alcance a imaginar ni una milesima de lo que produciria en mi una vez que lo hubiera terminado. Empece a leer aquella misma tarde sobre la cama de Blaine y, cuando papa volvio a buscarme, le pedi que me dejara quedarme a dormir alli para poder terminarlo de una vez sin siquiera haberme movido del lugar. Habian pasado dieciocho horas, no habia dormido en la noche y, desde el colchon que Blaine me habia preparado a los pies de su cama, termine finalmente aquel libro despertando a mi amigo para agradecerle por habermelo enseñado: "Blaine" Lo sacudi y se desperto irritado preguntandome que ocurria. "Baja a la biblioteca y traeme el siguiente"

"Que demonios..?! Kurt, son las siete y media de la mañana y entro a la escuela en cinco horas, que rayos pasa por tu maldita cabeza?" Me grito arrojandome una almohada pero no me rendi, segui sacudiendo su hombro hasta que se puso de pie y comenzo a buscar una remera del cajon para ponerse encima del pijama: "Cuando vuelva quiero el desayuno listo, cama tendida y cuarto ordenado, y ademas, Hummel, me debes una" Gruño cerrando la puerta tras de mi y saliendo hacia la biblioteca de enfrente a traer el tomo siguiente. Cumpli sus ordenes a la perfeccion y en cuanto llego nos sentamos sosteniendo cada uno un lado del libro y esperando a que el otro terminara para voltear la pagina, no nos movimos hasta que el señor Anderson llego a decirnos que la escuela empezaba y que tenia que volver a casa de Burt a cambiarme antes de salir. Nos volvimos adictos a Harry Potter de inmediato y no hablamos de otra cosa, nuestras tardes habian cambiado por completo y ya habiamos bautizado a todas las personas a nuestro alrededor relacionandolas con alguno de los personajes. Cada vez que alguien decia accidentalmente alguna frase relacionada con el libro, ambos nos volteabamos para sonreirnos complices y comentar luego al respecto, no paramos hasta acabar cada uno de los libros y torturamos a todos a nuestro alrededor sobre lo genial que seria el mundo si fuera como alli y lo especial que seria poder ser llamado para concurrir a Howgarts. Una tarde Finn, hastiado de escucharnos hablando siempre del mismo tema, arrojo el libro que estabamos leyendo y una de las paginas se salio: "Thanks, Hermaione" Murmuramos al unisono y fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Finn se incorporo furioso y salio del cuarto golpeando la puerta.

"Mientras estemos en el mundo Muggle quizas deberiamos ocultar nuestros poderes y hablar sobre ellos solo cuando estemos solos" Pense preocupado por Finn y Blaine, a quien luego de mucha discusion le habia permitido el honor de autodenominarse Harry dejandome el puesto de su mejor amigo Ron, asintio apenado.

"No podemos arruinar nuestra amistad con Granger por esto, prometamos guardar la magia solo entre nosotros" Me guiño el ojos y nos estrechamos las manos antes de salir a buscar a nuestro amigo y disculparnos por haberlo irritado tanto los ultimos tiempos, volvimos a ser inseparables y nos reservamos las referencias accidentales que emitia la gente para solo darnos vuelta, mirarnos a los ojos y sonreir en silencio ya que de esa forma no hariamos sentir mal a Hermai... Finn. Aunque comenzamos a tranquilizarnos, la explocion Potter habia servido para unirnos mas de lo que nunca habiamos estado porque, si me preguntaban anteriormente si alguna vez estaria tan pegado a Blaine como lo estaba ahora, lo hubiera negado de inmediato. Ahora si, ademas de inevitable miembro de mi familia, podia considerar sin dudarlo a ese chico como mi mejor amigo. Mi corazon seguia latiendo por Hudson pero con nadie pasaba mejor que con Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt" Susurro otra calurosa tarde aprovechando que Finn dormia de nuevo en el puff "Como vas con el guion?"

"A Very Potter Musical?" Pregunte dejando escapar una sonrisa picara y el asintio igual de entusiasmado: "Estoy por terminarlo, te lo traere de noche para que le des un vistazo pero asegurate de que Finn no se entere porque va a enojarse si sabe que estamos haciendo una obra musical juntos sin avisarle, sabes que esto de Harry Potter lo hace salir de sus casillas. Por cierto, mas alla de la comedia creo que deberiamos poner mas romance, propongo..."

"Voldy con Quirrel?" Interrumpio Blaine y solte la risa olvidando que nuestro otro amigo estaba alli durmiendo, amaba la forma en que este chico siempre leia mi mente y se adelantaba a mis pensamientos. Por supuesto, Quirremort tenia que estar presente en nuestra parodia incluso si eso desataba la ira en la opinion publica. De todas formas, nadie mas va a leer eso, no? Que importa! Nos pusimos de acuerdo y le prometi traerle lo que tenia hasta el momento para que el se encargara de los arreglos musicales, le hice un par de preguntas mas sobre la trama pero el siempre contestaba lo mismo:

"Tu eres el escritor, yo el musico". Me gustaba oir eso, escribir era una de mis mayores pasiones y tenia claro que era lo que mas añoraba para mi futuro. Aquel musica unia las tres cosas que mas nos gustaban; a mi escribir, a el componer musica y a ambos, Harry Potter! Pero todo a nuestra manera que, por cierto, era increiblemente parecida y totalmente opuesta al mismo tiempo. Haciendo aquel musical secreto descubrimos otra pasion que compartiamos y que no habiamos podido descubrir antes; la actuacion. Todo era emocionante, me agradaba compartir ese secreto con Blaine y que las cosas entre nosotros fueran mejor de lo que nunca habian ido antes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Mas alla de lo bien que me la pasaba con Finn y Blaine, la escuela estaba siendo un tormento con todos esos chicos molestandome y mi padre, al descubrirlo, decidio cambiarmea un colegio privado para pasar el ultimo año antes de entrar a secundaria. Dalton era una escuela inmensa y lujosa, sabia que a papa le costaba mucho pagarla con solo el sueldo del taller y me sentia mal por hacerle trabajar turnos extra solo porque unos inutiles habian decidido no dejarme en paz pero, por que? Que tenia yo que tanto les molestaba? Sabia que era diferente, me sentia distinto, pero no entendia por que eso me volvia victima de sus abusos. Tenia miedo al pasar por las puertas de Dalton por primera vez, miedo de no ser aceptado asi como me habia ocurrido anteriormente, no quise entrar a mis clases y me voltee para bajar las escaleras y escapar:

"Kurt? Espero que no estes intentando huir, tu no eres asi" Blaine me llamo desde los pies de la escalera y ahogue un grito al reconocerlo, jamas hubiera imaginado verlo alli. Habia venido a acompañarme incluso cuando mi propio padre no habia podido hacerlo, simplemente habia faltado a sus clases a escondidas del señor Anderson para poder darme suerte. "Enfrentalo, Kurt, Courage!" Grito saludandome desde abajo y con una sonrisa me despedi y entre al salon.

Conoci a mis queridos Warblers, todos ellos eran como bombas de adrenalina y diversion, gritando, corriendo y cantando por los pasillos. Sus risotadas se escuchaban de todo el colegio, llenaron mi vida de alegria y me dieron un toque de espontaneidad que tanto me hacia falta, dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y solo hacer lo que el corazon me dijera. Los dias en la escuela comenzaron a ser divertidos, haciamos travesuras juntos, jugabamos y nos metiamos en problemas pero siempre saliamos victoriosos trabajando en equipo. Al principio eramos solo un grupo de amigos que se hacia llamar Warblers porque asi queriamos ponerle a la banda que algun dia tuvieramos, pero nuestra emocion contagio al resto del colegio y nos hicimos famosos alli hasta el punto en que todas las clases nos reconocian y llamaban Warblers. Ya habia quedado establecido en la escuela y cuando el año acabo fue tragico tener que despedirnos, los meses habian pasado demasiado rapido y no estabamos listos para separarnos.

"Vayamos al mismo instituto, uno en el que haya club de musica como en Dalton y que podamos seguir siendo los Warblers" Penso Thad y Nick nos conto enseguida que su hermano iba a uno de esos, que se habia graduado recientemente y que la habia pasado muy bien alli.

"Tengo miedo de que me reciban con granizados como en mi escuela anterior" Admiti tristemente pero Wes salio a animarme con una de sus bromas: "Siempre estaremos nosotros para auto-granizarnos y quitarte el hielo de tus cabellos de oro, angel, no debe haber nada mas emocionante que un desafio para ver quien resiste mas tiempo sin quitarse la fresa helada de encima". Reimos al imaginarnoslo pero Wesley hablaba enserio y al siguiente descanso bajo a la cafeteria a buscar granizados suficientes para todos, cuando lo vimos llegar nos cruzamos las miradas un poco preocupados al principio pero sonriendo ilusionados al final.

"A la cuenta de tres nos lo tiramos encima" Explico Wes una vez que estuvimos los cinco en el baño, Jeff acabo de explicar: "Las toallas estan justo en frente, el primero que la agarre paga el almuerzo de todos mañana y el ultimo pedira un deseo que los demas tendremos que cumplir sea como sea. Listos? Uno, dos,..."

Gritaron a coro en cuanto el liquido toco sus frentes, las gotas empezaban a caer por sus pechos atravesando las camisas y a pesar de sus quijidos y lamentos yo no me sentia tan mal, estaba acostumbrado al rose helado. Jeff fue el primero en rodear su cuerpo con la toalla, temblando y maldiciendo a Wesley por su idea. Siquiera pudieron reirse de el por abandonar tan rapido, estaban demasiado ocupados sufriendo en silencio; Nick abandono cuando las gotas llegaron a su cintura, Thad cuando atravesaron sus pantalones y finalmente Wesley cuando recorrieron sus piernas. Con mis amigos temblando entre las toallas calidas y habiendonos perdido la ultima hora de clase, sonrei triunfante y pedi mi deseo en voz alta:

"Iremos a Mckinley juntos y nada va a separarnos, chicos!" Aplaudieron y gritaron efusivamente haciendo que el director entrara al baño a ver que ocurria y nos regañara por habernos saltado las clases, fue un dia digno de recordar en el que todos acabaron de probar la frialdad masiva de los slushies. Me prometieron que cumplirian mi deseo y no tardaron en contestarme afirmativamente luego de hablar con sus familias, lo habian logrado.

"Y asi es como dimos con Mckinley High School" Les comente a Finn y Blaine mientras merendabamos en el cuarto como de costumbre, ellos con sus videojuegos y yo con mi taza de cafe y el cuaderno de deberes para terminar un trabajo de matematicas. "El hermano de Nick se graduo alli y Jeff y Wes ya se apuntaron, lo hable con papa y dice que no hay problema asi que seguramente el sabado proximo vaya a inscribirme"

"Seria genial que fueramos nosotros tambien" Agrego Blaine quitando la vista del juego por un segundo para mirarme esperanzado, mis ojos tambien se habian iluminado con la idea y solo Finn pudo interrumpir nuestra emocion silenciosa al salir ganando el juego y gritar euforico saltando por la habitacion. Ambos rodamos los ojos y seguimos hablando al respecto; pasar los recreos juntos, compartir horarios y reunirnos a hacer deberes. Es verdad que nuestra amistad habia funcionado bien mientras estabamos en la escuela pero todo iba a cambiar cuando empezaramos la secundaria, no ibamos a tener tanto tiempo libre para ocupar reuniendonos a merendar, jugando videojuegos y saliendo a la plaza de enfrente y la biblioteca. Esa noche estaba a punto de acostarme cuando sono el timbre y me puse de pie para atender ya que papa aun estaba trabajando en sus horas extra, abri lentamente y me encontre con Blaine sonriendo del otro lado como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

"Papa hablo con la madre de Finn y nos apuntaron, el año que viene estaremos todos en Mckinley!" Salto a rodearme con sus brazos y nos abrazamos llenos de alegria en la puerta de casa, nos mantuvimos abrazados fundiendonos en la felicidad hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que era medianoche y estabamos parados en la oscuridad del pasillo. Nos separamos y por un momento me parecio ver las mejillas de Blaine completamente sonrojadas pero no pude confirmarlo porque rapidamente se despidio y abrio la puerta de su casa, contigua a la mia, deseandome buenas noches y pidiendo perdon por molestarme tan tarde. Sonrei, las cosas empezaban a marchar bien, seria un año increible con los Warblers, Finn y Blaine en el instituto, nunca mas tendria que preocuparme por la gente que no me entendiera o que no aceptara mi forma de ser.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Por alguna extraña razón que jamas iba a llegar a entender, los Warblers jamas se llevaron bien con Blaine y Finn. Se sentaban en puntas opuestas de la clase haciéndome cambiar de asiento cada tanto para poder estar un poco con ambos bandos, se lanzaban miradas llenas de odio cuando creían que no los veía y aprovechaban cada posible oportunidad para recordarse el poco aprecio que se tenian. Lo que mas me molestaba era la forma en que me hablaban mal del otro grupo cuando estábamos a solas, cada vez se me hacia mas difícil seguir aguantándolo:

"Kurt, date cuenta que intentan alejarte de nosotros" Me decía Jeff haciendo puchero uno de los recreos que pasamos ensayando la canción grupal del coro.

"Parece que Blaine te comiera con la mirada, amigo, y cada vez que nos ve siento que en su mente aparecen todas las posibles formas para torturarnos lenta y dolorosamente" Agrego Wes haciendo reir al resto.

Yo permanecia serio, no me gustaba que se rieran de mis otros amigos pero incluso a ellos les encantaba recordarme lo molestos y arrogantes que eran los Warblers: "… y cuando terminan de cantar nos miran de arriba abajo como si fueramos sus súbditos, muero de ganas de abuchearlos un dia y verlos salir llorando en busca de sus mamas" Bromeaba Finn y Blaine se destornillaba de la risa a su lado, en la salita de su casa mientras tomabamos la merienda juntos. Mis días en el instituto consistían en dividirme tanto como fuera posible para dejar conformes a ambos grupos ya que, empezaba a darme cuenta, su enojo aumentaba si estaba mas de un lado que del otro. Esto me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que quizás yo era una de las principales causas que generaban el odio entre ambos y, no importaba de que forma intentara unirlos, siempre lograban encontrar otras razones para seguir odiándose.

Al final me canse y decidi ignorarlos, andar con quien quisiera sin preocuparme de la tensión que hubiera entre ellos. No podía gastar mis bellos años de juventud en buscar la paz inalcanzable entre mis amigos, acepte la derrota y aprendi a vivir con ello. En los primeros dos descansos pasaba con los Warblers y en los otros dos con mis vecinos que, además, veía a la tarde para merendar y hacer deberes juntos cuando no me reunia con los Warblers para practicar para el coro. Las cosas empezaron a organizarse y funcionar bien asi a mitad de año, la tensión seguía pero cada cual se había acostumbrado. Tambien, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi atracción por Finn crecia hasta el punto en que se me hacia difícil pasar tiempo a solas con el sin ponerme nervioso y escapaba junto a Blaine para no tener que quedarme con el tal y como esa noche de películas. Estabamos en el cuarto del morocho viendo Moulin Rouge… en realidad yo estaba viendo Moulin Rouge, nuestra película favorita, con Blaine mientras Finn terminaba los deberes de matemáticas que le habian llevado el doble de tiempo que a nosotros. Entonces Blaine noto que las palomitas de maíz se habian acabado y fue a buscar mas a la cocina, de inmediato empezó la canción romántica, esa que hacia que mi corazón se acelerara y que las lagrimas fluyeran sin control. Desvie la vista hacia Finn, estaba mirándome llorar, mis mejillas se tiñeron de bordo y antes de que me preguntara cualquier cosa Sali disparado hacia la cocina.

"Te gusta Finn, no?" Pregunto Blaine distraídamente mientras esparcia miel en el recipiente, casi caigo de espaldas por la sorpresa y no pude contestar con palabras coherentes, la voz me temblaba cuando intentaba negarme y sabia que no podría hacerlo ante la persona que mas me conocía: "Kurt, esta bien, sabes que no voy a decir nada".

"B-Blaine, pe-pero no esta bien qu-que me guste un ch-chico!" Logre gesticular y el alzo los hombros con indiferencia explicándome que la gente que me amaba seguiría haciéndolo de todas formas y que lo que pensaran los demás no tenia importancia.

"No te enamoras de generos, K, sino de personas" Dijo tranquilamente pero muy en el fondo de su mirada note que algo no estaba bien, que no le agradaba tanto que me gustara Finn. No sabia que mas decirle, siquiera yo estaba seguro de mis sentimientos asi que me sorprendia que el los notara con tanta facilidad. Se adelanto a mis pensamientos de nuevo: "Sabes que te conozco incluso mas de lo que te conoces tu".

De repente estuvimos demasiado cerca sin darnos cuenta, el pequeño recipiente era lo único que separaba nuestros cuerpos y los labios de Blaine estaban a pocos centímetros de los mios. Por un instante sentí parte de los nervios de antes, como una ráfaga de viento atravesándome, y aun mas cuando el chico susurro de forma casi inaudible:

"No debes sentirte mal por esto, a mi… creo que tambien me gustan los chicos".

Los pies me fallaron y cai al suelo justo cuando Finn irrumpia en la cocina con el estomago vacio, com de costumbre, para ver por que la comida tardaba tanto. Me vio tirado en un rincón y luego de reírse le quito el tarro de pop con miel al otro que se mantenía quieto e incomodo por la repentina interrupción. "De que estaban hablando?" Pregunto y ambos intercambiamos miradas, lamentábamos tener que guardar otro secreto de nuestro amigo pero no perdonaría a Blaine si se le llegaba a escapar y seguro el tampoco lo haría si le contaba a alguien antes de que el pudiera hacérselo saber a su padre. Esa noche decidi hablar con Burt, incluso aunque sabia los riesgos que traía consigo, no queria tener secretos con mi padre. Estabamos cenando, acababa de volver del taller y estaba llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca cuando casualmente se lo comente:

"Papa, creo que me gustan los chicos"

Escupio la comida y su cara se descompuso, cerre mis ojos preparado para los gritos pero, en cambio, oi carcajadas que me dieron la fuerza para volver a abrirlos: "Dios, Kurt, no crees que podrias haberlo dicho con un poco mas de consideración hacia tu pobre padre, maldición, casi no recupero el aire con el queso atorado en la garganta ¿Quieres matarme o algo asi?". No se oia enojado, un poco sorprendido y desilucionado, pero intentando comportarse con normalidad para no herirme. Le pregunte si no le molestaba y me dijo que el trabajo de un padre era entender y apoyar a su hijo por mas difícil que fuera:

"Mira, si me preguntas que prefiero te diría que me haría mas feliz que fueras hetero pero únicamente porque se que las cosas serán mas complicadas para ti de esta forma y, Kurt, no quiero verte sufrir por las tonterías que digan los demás sobre todo esto. Te quiero, hijo, y estoy orgulloso de que puedar mostrarte como eres sin miedo".

"Gracias, papa" Lo abrace y nos mantuvimos asi un tiempo antes de seguir comiendo como antes, nada me hacia mas feliz que ver que mi padre me aceptara de igual forma y que las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros. El timbre sono y me dispuse a atender pero en cuanto abri la puerta fui rodeado por los brazos de Blaine que no dejaba de llorar sobre mi hombro desconsoladamente, Burt se nos acerco en cuanto lo oyo y se unio a nuestro abrazo acariciando la espalda del pobre chico.

"Se lo dije" Alcanzo a decir intentando reprimir las lagrimas "y me echo de casa".

Burt atraveso el pasillo directo a la casa de los Anderson para persuadir al otro padre pero fue inutil, Blaine se quedo a vivir en nuestra casa desde entonces y sus padres se mudaron a otro vecindario. Rompieron lazos de inmediato, se avergonzaban y culpaban por haber criado un hijo asi y mi corazon sufria de igual forma que el de el por el rechazo. Si no acababamos de ser hermanos antes, ahora lo eramos completamente. Repase las palabras que el chico me habia dicho anteriormente "...si te aman seguiran a tu lado de todas formas". En aquellos momentos debia sentir que su familia no lo amaba, totalmente solo y sin brazos en los que apoyarse.

"Blaine, estoy aqui para ti" Le susurre esa noche y se quedo dormido con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y el rostro bañado en lagrimas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Festeje mis trece años en casa como de costumbre. Blaine se venia quedando con nosotros desde hace tres meses y la convivencia había empeorado, de cierta forma, nuestra relación ya que ahora las discusiones eran prácticamente continuas. Empezaban en la mañana cuando el prendia la luz del cuarto desconsideradamente, olvidandose que aun yo seguía durmiendo:

"Maldicion, Blaine, sabes que odio que prendas la luz sin avisar. Estaba durmiendo, mi rostro se arruina cuando me despiertan de un momento a otro en la mañana!"

"Tu rostro ya esta arruinado de por si, Kurt" Reia el arrojándome una almohada y empeorando mi humor, haciéndome salir corriendo al baño cerrando de un portazo y poniendo mi música a todo volumen para relajarme mientras comenzaba el proceso de hidratación de mi piel.

"No quiero escuchar la voz de esos tontos desde tan temprano en la mañana" Gritaba el morocho, enojado porque estaba pasando la lista de reproducción que habíamos grabado con los Warblers, tenia que admitir que lo había puesto queriendo para vengarme por su desconsiderada actitud: "Esos tontos son mis mejores amigos, sabes?"

"Eso no los hace menos tontos, presisamente" Agrego haciéndome enojar aun mas. Nuestros desayunos eran aun peores ya que Burt se iba temprano a trabajar y teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo para turnarnos para cocinar, yo odiaba hacerlo pero si le dejaba a el probablemente incendiara la cocina. No había mañana que no acabaramos gritándonos mientras tomabamos café a las apuradas, parecía que cuanto mas cerca viviéramos mas alejados nos volvíamos:

"Blaine! Prometiste que harias mi mochila si hacia el desayuno pero olvidaste poner mi proyecto de ciencias, que hare ahora? Ve a casa a buscarlo, fue tu culpa!" Le grite en el primer descanso, teníamos ciencias en la hora próxima pero el se negaba a volver a casa.

"Yo hice la mochila con las cosas que dejaste sobre tu escritorio y el proyecto no estaba ahí asi que es tu responsabilidad, vuelve tu solo a casa si lo quieres" Respondio firme y seguimos gritándonos con Finn entre medio hasta que, al final , acabo metiéndose para solucionar la discusión ofreciendo que ambos regresaramos a casa a buscar el proyecto.

"No voy a correr siete cuadras de ida y vuelta por culpa de este…" Grite furioso y Finn me interrumpio: "Kurt, no te enojes pero al fin y al cabo es *tu* proyecto, no el de Blaine".

Si había una cosa que me enojaba mas que las discusiones con Blaine era que Finn estuviera de su lado, me sentia solo y traicionado, a veces sentia que siempre era a mi a quien dejaban solo en las discusiones ya que el otro siempre estaba dándole apoyo a Blaine sin siquiera escuchar completamente el problema. No recordaba ni una vez que Finn hubiera estado de mi lado. Irritado les grite que no queria verlos por el resto del dia y pase los siguientes recreos con los Warblers que, por supuesto, si estaban de mi lado en todo lo que dijera y con sus burlas hacia Blaine me hacían sentir por una vez en la vida que era yo el que estaba en lo correcto. La tarde siguiente comenzó con otra pelea y la próxima tambien, las cosas no estaban funcionando bien con mis vecinos y cada dia pasaba un poco mas con mis Warblers hasta el punto que incluso deje de merendar con los otros a la llegada del instituto. Nuestra relación venia en picada hasta que finalmente acabo, la gota que derramo el vaso, ese descanso en el que extrañamente parecíamos estar en paz con Blaine haciendo chistes y de repente me dio un golpecito bromeando en el codo por el cual me queje:

"Hey, me dolio" Comente haciendo puchero y el rio rodando los ojos.

"Que mariqui…" Se detuvo a mitad de la palabra pero era demasiado tarde, el era el único que sabia mi secreto además de papa y no iba a perdonar aquel comentario en frente de Finn y otros compañeros de la clase. No creía que fuera esa clase de persona, ya había oído ese insulto muchas veces pero de Blaine era distinto, me había dolido profundamente y sali de inmediato corriendo por las escaleras sin mirar atrás. No era el hecho del insulto en si, sino que el sabia claramente lo mal que me hacia oírlo y aun asi lo había dicho sin pensar y, justamente por ser una de las personas que mas queria, sus palabras me herían mucho mas que la de los desconocidos. Cuando alguien querido te dice algo que te duele debes multiplicar el dolor por todo lo que quieres a esa persona, y Blaine era mi mejor amigo. Lo era.

Esa noche le pedi a papa que me dejara empezar a dormir en su cuarto pero no le conte lo ocurrido en clase, sabia que el se hubiera enojado muchísimo con Blaine y no era esa mi intención. Desde ese dia me prometi no volver a dirigirle la palabra al morocho incluso aunque viviera en mi propia casa por el resto de la eternidad, sabia que el estaba tan herido como yo por verme evitándolo e ignorándolo pero no iba a ceder. Mientras mi padre trabajaba a la tarde, luego de que volviera del colegio, me puse a ver televisión en mi nuevo cuarto y note que estaban pasando una de las películas de Harry Potter en mi canal favorito. Ya había aguantado dos semanas sin hablarle a Blaine y tenia el dolor ardiendo en mi pecho, aquella película solo hacia que este creciera y me envolviera en penumbras.

Solte el llanto escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada, grite por todo lo que necesitaba tener a Blaine a mi lado, por todo lo que lo extrañaba y las tantas veces que me hubiera gustado susurrarle algún comentario sobre Harry Potter sin ser oído por Finn o cantar con el en el festival o ver Moulin Rouge en la anterior tarde de lluvia mientras comíamos papas con kétchup como de costumbre. Pasarle gel en las mañanas, arreglarle la moña antes de salir, permitirle hacerme masajes mientras estudiábamos juntos en nuestro escritorio, hacer canciones juntos con las lecciones difíciles para aprendérnoslas de memoria. Lo extrañaba tanto, mi corazón no podía seguir resistiendo mucho lejos de el pero sabia que si volvia a acercarme seguiría discutiendo y, aquella palabra hiriente seguía resonando en mi cabeza, estaba cansado de perdonarle por sus tonterías. Queria mostrarle que no podía simplemente herirme una y otra vez sin preocupación, queria mostrarle lo dolido que me sentia y hacer que a el le doliera tambien de la misma forma. Un ruido del cuarto contiguo me hizo quedar en silencio y apagar la televisión, aguce el oído y sentí que en el cuarto de al lado (en el que anteriormente había dormido junto a Blaine) estaba la televisión prendida en el canal en donde pasaban Harry Potter y los sollozos del morocho se hacían sentir por encima de las charlas entre Ron y Harry. Blaine estaba llorando tambien, una pared nos separaba pero podía oírlo con claridad.

Apoye mi frente contra la pared y, por alguna razón, sentí que el había hehco lo mismo del otro lado de forma que nuestro llanto se unia melodioso en perfecta armonía. Cuantas ganas tenia de que la pared desapareciera y asi poder reunirnos en un abrazo, pero no debía hacerlo, queria mantenerme firme en mi decisión para salvar nuestra amistad.

"Lo siento, Blaine" Pense mordiéndome el labio "Esto es para salvar nuestra amistad, si seguimos discutiendo llegara un punto en que las cosas explotaran y el odio será demasiado grande. Si nos damos un tiempo aprenderemos a valorar al otro y nos trataremos mejor la próxima vez que nos acerquemos, te prometo que volveré a hablarte luego de unos meses pero por ahora necesito que estemos lejos. Discutir nos esta matando, prefiero distanciarnos hasta que volvamos a ser como antes". Me dormi llorando contra la pared y Burt se sorprendio al llegar porque encontró a Blaine durmiendo exactamente en la misma posición del otro lado, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo mentalmente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Empece mi segundo año en el liceo en una clase distinta, me habian separado de Blaine, Finn y mis Warblers dejándome solo en una clase de desconocidos. No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra al chico con el que vivía y muchas veces habíamos estado en situaciones incomodas en medio de Burt que, en seguida había notado nuestra distancia pero no había comentado al respecto. Varias veces Blaine se había acercado a hablarme, a intentar disculparse y ver si las cosas se podían solucionar, pero entonces volvia a mi mente el insulto que tanto me había lastimado y simplemente seguía caminando como si no lo viera a mi alrededor.

Al entrar a aquella clase nueva de desconocidos, supe de inmediato que iba a ser un año difícil. Me sente en el primer banco, lo mas alejado posible de todos los demás, y me dispuse a escribir tanto como pudiera antes de que llegara el primer profesor, los cuentos y novelas eran lo único que me alejaba de la realidad y sacaba la oscuridad de mi interior cada vez que me sentia triste o derrotado. No me percate de que un chico se había sentado a mis espaldas y venia leyendo mi historia a medida que la escribia en mi libreta, al sentir su respiración en mi cuello ahogue un grito y me voltee para encontrarme de frente con sus ojos radiantes de alegría y vivacidad. Chandler, el chico nuevo. Se presento emocionado, atorándose con las palabras por la velocidad con la que hablaba, me hizo reir al poco tiempo de conocerlo y pronto nos volvimos bastante cercanos. El no dejaba de conversarme durante las clases en lo que, básicamente, eran monólogos de su parte en los que yo participaba asintiendo y dando algún monosílabo de vez en cuando. El fue el rayito de luz de aquel solitario año y empezó a venir cada tarde a casa y a quedarse a dormir seguido, me ayudaba a evitar a Blaine sin sentir el dolor intenso cada vez que lo veía haciendo trabajos en equipo con Finn a quien tampoco veía desde hacia tiempo.

"Ese chico que vive contigo, es tu hermano?" Pregunto curioso Chandler en uno de los descansos, pensé en mentirle pero en seguida me retracte y le conte todo lo ocurrido: "Kurt, si lo quieres tanto como dices deberías dejar tu orgullo de lado y disculparte"

"El es quien debe disculparse, eso que me dijo…"

"Estoy seguro que esta arrepentido, noto la forma en que te mira cuando entras a tu casa conmigo, esta destrozado interiormente y de seguro ya habrá intentado diculparse antes. Quizas si tomaras la iniciativa y le pidieras perdón las cosas volverían a ser como antes".

Algo dentro de mi me decía que Chandler tenia razón pero no sabia como dar el primer paso, no estaba preparado después de casi un año sin hablarle, no sabia como acercarme luego de tanto tiempo. Mi nuevo amigo seguía aconsejándome al respecto mientras yo acababa otro de mis cuentos, nuestra costumbre era pasar los recreos de esa manera (el hablando, yo escribiendo y escuchándole) para que al final yo le regalara la hoja y el la colgara en la pared de su cuarto. Tenia todos mis cuentos allí que, por supuesto, yo firmaba anónimamente para no morirme de vergüenza cada vez que los familiares o amigos de Chandler los encontraran en su cuarto y comentaran sobre ellos.

"Finn es el hermano de Blaine?" Pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y le explique que en realidad era amigo nuestro desde hacia tiempo y vecino tambien, decidi confesarle a Chandler que era el chico que me gustaba y el negó lentamente la cabeza: "Perdona por hablar sin saber demasiado pero no creo que Finn te guste, quizás sea un flechazo o algo asi pero no creo que te sientas de esa forma por el". Me sorprendio su comentario y le pregunte en que se basaba para decirme una cosa asi, y aunque me mostraba seguro, me había confundido con sus palabras. Quizas tenia razón, ahora empezaba a dudar de mi amor por Hudson.

"Hace tiempo no lo ves y sin embargo no sufres tanto como por Blaine ni lo mencionas demasiado, no lo extrañas de la misma forma y no te importa no haber hablado con el por meses. Tu mente esta llena de imágenes y recuerdos del chico que vive contigo, seguro no piensas tanto en Finn ni sueñas con el en las noches. Si alguna vez tu corazón latio por el, no creo que el latido siga ahora y si alguna vez te gusto de seguro ya lo has olvidado".

¿Cómo podía saber tanto habiéndome conocido hace tan poco? Bueno, el caso es que ahora Chandler tambien sabia sobre mi sexualidad pero no me preocupaba, sabia que guardaría el secreto hasta que estuviera listo para hacerlo publico. Le entregue el nuevo cuento y cambio de tema, hablando ahora sobre el lugar que había dejado sobre una estantería en el techo de su cuarto para seguir pegando mis cuentos cuando ya no hubiera espacio en las paredes. La directora entro a anunciar, en aquel mismo momento, el paseo que harían todas las clases de segundo a final del año. Nuestro grupo iria en el mismo ómnibus que el de al lado, el de Blaine, Finn y los Warblers, y nos hospedaríamos en cabañas por una semana. Para mi suerte, tenia que compartir la mia con otras tres personas y, casualmente, estas eran Blaine, Finn y Chandler. El rubio saltaba repleto de alegría pero mi corazón se había detenido al escuchar la noticia, seria muy difícil estar una semana en aquel paseo sin hablarle a la mitad de mis compañeros de habitación. Chandler me guiño el ojo: "Es tu oportunidad" Susurro.

Y ahí estábamos, guardando las maletas en nuestro armario en aquella pequeña cabaña de madera en medio del bosque de un camping económico, a varios kilómetros del parque de diversiones y las tiendas del centro de la ciudad. Habia llegado la noche cuando Chandler se dispuso a presentarse ante los otros dos, yo todavía en silencio sobre la cama doblando las ultimas prendas:

"Soy de la clase de Kurt, me siento detrás, y nos hemos hecho muy amigos este año. El ya me hablo de ustedes y estaba ansioso por conocerlos. Me llamo Chandler". Los otros le dieron las manos y de inmediato se volvieron muy amigos, esa era una de las principales características del rubio; no iba con vueltas, su simpatía ganaba corazones con facilidad. Pronto se había unido a ambos pero especialmente a Finn y mas que rápido lo invito a dar una vuelta para conocer el camping mientras Blaine y yo terminábamos de ordenar nuestra ropa. Al salir por la puerta me hizo una seña, lo había planeado todo para dejarnos a solas. Suspire, de repente estábamos ambos sentados en las puntas opuestas de la cama cruzando miradas en silencio:

"Kurt../Blaine..!" Nos llamamos al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndonos y haciendo que nuestras mejillas se coloreasen, decidi dejarle hablar primero.

"Extrañaba oírte decir mi nombre" Susurro bajando la vista y le sonreí, no tenia ganas de largos discursos asi que obvie las disculpas mutuas que nos debiamos: "Queria invitarte a ver esta película mientras Finn no estuviera por aquí" Dije mostrándole la cuarta entrega de Harry Potter que había traido para ver con Chandler a quien recién había empezado a mostrarle las anteriores. Blaine correspondio mi sonrisa y nos sentamos juntos a ver la tele, dejándome apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y absorber su olor que tanto extrañaba. Empezo "Come what may" y el canto suavemente mientras yo acariciaba su pelo, amaba trazar la forma de sus rulos con mis manos tanto como doblegarlos con el gel. El y sus cabellos de todas las formas posibles, el con todos sus defectos y todas sus virtudes, todo de el… lo había echado de menos.

"Te extrañe mucho" Me dijo cuando la película acabo y cuando los otros dos volvieron a la cabaña nos encontraron durmiendo abrazados como cuando eramos niños pequeños con dos radientes sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Chandler rio victorioso y Finn le choco los cinco, eufórico porque al fin nos habíamos reconciliado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Llego nuestro tercer año de instituto y esa vez nos pusieron a los cuatro juntos y, aunque me apenaba no pasar con los Warblers de nuevo, estaba feliz de que Chandler y mis vecinos estuvieran rodeando mi asiento. Fue, sin duda, el mejor año de instituto porque con Blaine ya no discutíamos porque habíamos aprendido de la importancia de nuestra amistad y del esfuerzo que teníamos que hacer para cuidarla dia a dia y no hacer nada que pudiera herir o molestar al otro. Estabamos mas unidos que nunca y Chandler se había vuelto como uno mas del grupo viniendo a casa a merendar con nosotros apegandose a nuestras tradiciones, me hacia feliz tener a alguien con quien conversar cuando los otros dos se emocionaban demasiado con sus videojuegos o partidos de la tele. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Blaine y la noche antes aproveche que no estaba en casa para hablar con mi padre, había estado planeando una sorpresa para el pero solo podría llevarla a cabo con la ayuda de Burt. Para cuando el morocho volvió ya estaba todo preparado y la noche siguiente, después de soplar las velas, las puertas de nuestra casa se abrieron dejando el paso a los señores Anderson.

"Hijo" Lo llamo su madre rompiendo en llanto mientras su padre lo abrazaba contra su pecho, al igual que nuestra amistad se había vuelto mas fuerte dándonos un tiempo, sus padres habian aprendido a aceptarlo luego de haberlo extrañado durante ese año entero y ahora harian cualquier cosa para tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Blaine lloraba de la emoción y aunque no salían palabras de su boca me dirigio una mirada intensa, cargada de agradecimientos que correspondi con una sonrisa. Burt me arrastro hacia afuera de la casa para dejar que la familia hablara en privado y uso el momento a solas para comunicarme una noticia que cambiaria mi vida, una que me tomaría completamente desprevenido:

"Kurt, hace tiempo vengo diciéndote que tenemos que hablar de algo importante y creo que ahora es el momento adecuado" Suspiro dejándome sentar a su lado en las escaleritas del pasillo, frente a la puerta de nuestro departamento: "Ultimamente, ya habras visto, la mama de Finn viene a visitarnos mas seguido y se pasa todos los días por el taller" Asenti, Carole era una de las personas que mas andaba con papa luego del padre de Blaine.

"Empezaron a salir?" Pregunte haciendo que mi padre se sonrojara y bajara la vista, lei la culpa en sus ojos y supe la razón por la que no me había comentado nada antes: "Papa, se que amas a mama tanto como yo y que no vas a olvidarla nunca. No me molesta que salgas con otras personas y se lo buena que es Carole, me hace muy feliz que hayas encontrado la felicidad a su lado. Enserio". Le sonreí y parecio calmarse un poco pero habian varias noticias mas:

"En realidad ya habíamos espezado a salir hace varios meses pero no reuníamos coraje para contárselos a ti y Finn, vamos a hacer una cena para oficializarlo porque decidimos casarnos, claro, si ustedes están de acuerdo"

"Eso es maravi…"

"Y comprar una casa hermosa y grande a las afueras de la ciudad" Acabo Burt sabiendo que esa ultima parte iba a ser la mas difícil ya que tenia mi vida aquí, no solo mis amigos de siempre sino los sueños cultivados para lo que seria mi glorioso y especial futuro de escritor. No podría ser famoso en el campo, ni ver a los Warblers… ni estar con Blaine. Ahora que el chico se había reconciliado con su familia seguramente se iria a la casa nueva que sus padres habian comprado lejos de ese edificio y, si además yo me mudaba al exterior, no íbamos a vernos tan seguido y eso seria aun peor que cuando no nos hablábamos porque aunque quisiéramos vernos no podríamos hacerlo mas que del otro lado de una pantalla de computadora. Suspire y guarde todos esos sentimientos contradictorios para sonreir forzadamente y abrazar a mi padre lleno de alegría, jurándole que estaba muy contento con la noticia, que felicitaba a ambos y que moria de ganas por darle tambien un abrazo a Carole en la gran cena. Cuando lo solte y volvimos a entrar a la casa cruce mi mirada con la de Blaine que estaba radiante, haciendo bromas y riendo a carcajadas, sabia que las cosas que se venían iban a ser complicadas y que lo mas difícil iba ser decirle todo aquello a el. Cuando me vio entrar noto que algo me pasaba incluso tras la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía, después de todo Blaine siempre lograba leer mi mente y me conocía incluso mas que yo mismo. Cuando estuvimos solos en mi cuarto mientras los adultos charlaban inicio la conversación agradeciéndome:

"Se que fuiste tu el que le pidió a Burt que convenciera a mis padres asi que gracias, Kurt, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiste haberme hecho pero…" Sostuvo con sus manos mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, haciéndome poner nervioso con sus luceros verdes analizándome de cerca "Te he visto raro desde hace rato y siempre que evades mi mirada es porque escondes algo, Burt debio haberte dicho algo horrible alla afuera. Supongo que el jamas haría nada para dañarte asi que en realidad es algo que considera bueno para todos pero que tu no crees que sea tan bueno y, siendo tan considerado con tu padre y pensando antes en el que en ti mismo, no vas a decirle que te molesta sino seguirle la corriente por mas horripilante que sea lo que te dijo".

"Voy a mudarme al exterior" Solte de repente y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía seguir fingiendo en frente de el, podría con mi padre, con Finn, con los Warblers, pero Blaine era la voz de mi conciencia. No, el era algo incluso mayor. Blaine era mi corazón y aunque pudiera mentirle a mi mente o convencerla de que mi vida marcharia bien, no podía seguirle el juego a mi corazón porque este siempre sabia cuando algo iba mal y en aquellos momentos estaba todo volviéndose oscuro y aterrador. Incertidumbre, no saber que hacer con mi futuro, separarme de todas las personas que tanto amaba, decirle adiós al lugar en el que había pasado toda mi vida. Tenia miedo. Blaine me apretó contra si con fuerza y me dejo llorar sin decir palabra como cuando eramos niños y me dejaba desahogarme frente a su espejo, queria dejarme mi espacio y aparentar que todo estaba bien incluso aunque su corazón tambien estaba partiéndose en pedazos.

"Maldicion, ya no aguanto" Dijo y se largo a llorar tambien, estuvimos abrazados dejando escapar nuestros sentimientos y el dolor de nuestro ser hasta que nuestros padres llegaron al cuarto. Nos prometimos mantenernos fuertes ante los demás y solo ser nosotros mismos cuando estuviéramos juntos, Blaine no solo se había convertido en mi amigo y hermano sino tambien en mi pilar. No podía imaginar un futuro sin el dándome animo, necesitaba la esperanza que me trasmitia con su mirada segura y su calida sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Ya estábamos en la casa nueva desde hacia un mes. Todo había pasado rápido desde que Carole y Burt se habian casado; los Warblers me abrazaron reprimiendo el llanto cuando les dije la noticia y casualmente tenian tambien otra importante que contarme y era que habíamos sido aceptados por un buscador de talentos para sacar un disco con nuestras canciones originales que veníamos preparando desde los primero años de instituto. Les dije que aceptaran pero que no contaran conmigo porque sabia que si me iba lejos no estaría presente cada dia para los arreglos y detalles, no queria retrasar sus sueños y después de que se negaran por horas acabe convenciéndolos. No queria ser molestia pero muy en el fondo me dolia que mis amigos cumplieran ese sueño de la infancia y que yo no pudiera estar allí, a su lado, como lo habíamos prometido de pequeños. Finn era el único que parecía sumamente contento con la noticia, ahora seriamos hermanastros y eso lo ponía muy feliz.

La noche antes de mudarnos iba a abrir la puerta del departamento pero sentí ruido del otro lado, la puerta se abrió sola dejándome frente a decenas de personas agrupadas en mi sala gritando: Sorpresa! Salude a todos uno por uno, compañeros de clase, vecinos de otros pisos, colegas de Dalton y luego de preguntar durante horas quien había sido el responsable de la fiesta, todos señalaron un pequeño escenario al fondo de la salita donde Blaine se encontraba sentado frente al piano. El había preparado la fiesta sorpresa para despedirme, invitando a todas las personas mas importantes para mi, y ahora comenzaba a tocar una de las canciones que mas amábamos: Teenage Dream. Me hizo una seña para que lo acompañara y cantamos juntos frente a todos nuestros seres queridos, intentando esconder mi dolor y dejando escapar mis sentimientos tan solo por la mirada que mantenía pegada a la de Blaine. Mirandonos asi, como si fueramos los únicos en la casa, parecía que estuviéramos diciéndonos adiós y recordando los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Podia asegurar que por su mente tambien pasaba aquella tarde cuando aun no jugábamos con Finn, esa vez cuando guardamos las muñecas en el baúl: "Ahora que ya crecimos, quizás no deberíamos seguir jugando con ellas" Le había dicho a Blaine y el asentia no muy convencido. Mire el baúl cerrado y mi pecho se sintió presionado, una parte de mi no queria despedirse todavía.

"Si aun las quieres no te despidas, Kurt, si algún dia tienes ganas de volver a jugar con ellas hazlo sin preocuparte por ser mas grande. Seremos jóvenes por siempre, y siempre estare ahí para jugar contigo si decides abrir el baúl de nuevo".

El piano seguía sonando y me traía de vuelta a la realidad, mi voz sonaba un poco extraña por la cantidad de emociones que se agrupaban en mi garganta pero Blaine cantaba seguro y dirigiéndose únicamente a mi como si nada mas importara, una poderosa intensidad en la luz de sus ojos:

"Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life, now every February you'll be my valentine"

Cuando la canción termino lo abrace agradeciéndole y mi cuerpo no queria alejarse de el por miedo a dejar escapar el momento, la felicidad que sentia estando allí, temia que todo se perdiera en cuanto lo soltara porque el tiempo empezaría a pasar rápido y después de la fiesta de despedida vendría inevitablemente el dia de la mudanza. Nos prometimos mandarnos una carta por mes, hacer una videollamada por dia, mandarnos por lo menos un mensaje por semana y llamarnos por teléfono cada noche y, al principio, por supuesto que lo hicimos.

Actualmente, treinta días después de llegar a la casa nueva, me encontraba videollamando a Blaine como cada tarde a la hora de la merienda. Seguiamos tomando juntos nuestro café aunque estuviéramos a cuatro horas de distancia en auto sin descanso, no era tan lejos en realidad pero tampoco podíamos visitarnos todos los días. Los dos primeros fines de semana había ido yo a visitarlo porque en el pueblo en el que me encontraba no había tantas posibles actividades y entretenimientos como en su ciudad, aquí no había cine o restaurantes pero, de todas formas, no nos hacían falta para pasarlo bien ya que con solo estar juntos era suficiente para sentirnos felices aunque no hubiera nada con que entretenernos.

La primera carta que recibi de Blaine me hizo llorar aunque no se lo dije, de cierta forma fue el hecho que me despertó de mis ensoñaciones y me hizo dar cuenta de una vez por todas la distancia. Leer su carta me hizo dar cuenta que el estaba ahora en otro lugar y que, por mas de que nos mantendríamos unidos, no podía ir y darle un abrazo cuando quisiera o revolver sus cabellos enrulados para molestarlo, pasarles gel o burlarme con mi sarcasmo que tanto solia criticar, no podíamos discutir ni consolarnos, no podía llorar frente a su espejo mientras el sufria en el rincón opuesto conteniéndose para no meterse y muriendo por hacerme sonreir. Ahora me encontraba viendo Moulin Rouge solo, pensando en el y en mi vida, lamentándome en silencio porque no queria arruinar la felicidad de Burt y Carole que se encontraban disfrutando mas que en cualquier otro momento de sus vidas. Finn paso a mi lado y rodo los ojos al verme llorando, estaba acostumbrado a verme asi en esa escena pero no imaginaba que en realidad no se debía a la película.

"Sabes, Finn, me gustaste prácticamente desde que te conoci" Dije de repente limpiando mis lagrimas y el pobre escupio la gaseosa que estaba tomando de la lata que había sobre la mesita entre medio de los dos, abrió los ojos como platos y su boca húmeda se mantuvo sorprendentemente abierta. La razón por la que me había confesado era porque ya estaba seguro de que mis sentimientos por Finn se habian esfumado hace tiempo, Chandler había estado siempre en lo cierto de que aquello había sido solo un flechazo. Lentamente empezaba a descubrir lo que el verdadero amor significaba y no era lo que mi corazón sentia por mi hermanastro, se lo explique con delicadeza para quitarle el shock inicial pero se que le costo recuperarse y que tuvo que encerrarse dos horas en su cuarto para reflexionarlo luego de que nuestra charla hubo terminado. Lo positivo era que ahora que me había quitado aquella duda de encima, estaba totalmente seguro de mis sentimientos. Tome un lápiz y un sobre y me fui al cuarto a responder aquella carta con las ultimas lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, la voz de Blaine cantando Teenage Dream resonaba en mi mente mientras mis manos escribían temblorosas. Lo extrañaba con locura, ahora que no lo tenia a mi lado me daba cuenta de lo indispensable que era en mi vida. Al terminar la carta la guarde en mi bolsillo y detuve la vista en el baúl junto a mi cama, lo abri y pensé: "No quiero tener que decirte adiós, nunca" y saque mis muñecas para jugar con ellas de nuevo, luego de mucho tiempo echándolas de menos.

"Dijiste que la proxima vez que abriera el baul de muñecas estarias conmigo" Le susurre al muñeco con el brazo vendado, pero no me contesto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Comence en el nuevo instituto teniendo claro que no iba a hacer amigos nuevos, no tanto porque no pudiera sino porque no queria. Hacer amigos, pensaba, significaba dejar a los que ya tenia y sentia que cuanto mas me acercaba al pueblo mas me alejaba de la ciudad. Con aquel firme pensamiento entre a clase y me sente en mi asiento a escribir, como de costumbre, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie e ignorando el aura de alegría que hululaba a mi alrededor mientras yo me sumia en las sombras de mi soledad.

"Ese buen gusto que tienes no es propio de aquí" Susurro una voz a mis espaldas dirigiéndose a mi forma de vestis y al voltearme me encontré con un chico simpático, acompañado de una muchacha timida de cabello castaño, ambos de mi edad y que probablemente venían a sentarse a mi lado "De donde eres?".

Les explique sin muchas ganas que me llamaba Kurt y venia de la ciudad pero que esperaba regresar lo mas pronto posible, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad. El chico era Adam, ella era Rachel y el otro que vino luego era el mujeriego del pueblo, Brody. Tenia que admitir que me caian bien, parecían buenas personas, pero ya tenia mis planes resueltos y no iba contradecirlos; no iba a hacer amigos nuevos ni encariñarme con nada que me atara allí. Cuando llegue a casa llame a Blaine pero me contesto su padre, el no se encontraba en casa porque había salido con Chandler y unos amigos de su clase nueva. Mordi mis labios, marque el numero de cada uno de los Warblers pero todos ellos estaban ocupados tambien. Suspire y me deje caer en la cama, desde el principio había tenido aquel presentimiento, todos empezarían a olvidarme eventualmente y al final quedaría solo sumiéndome en mi tristeza. Finn apareció en mi puerta y se removio inseguro, había pasado una semana desde nuestra charla e iba a ser la primera vez que se me acercara desde entonces:

"Estas bien? Te noto mal desde hace días, sabes que puedo ser un poco despistado a veces pero hasta yo me doy cuenta cuando finjes sonrisas para hacerle bien a Burt".

"Los extraño, es solo eso, estoy bien. No debes preocuparte demasiado, Hudson. Por cierto, olvida lo de antes, ya te explique mil veces que no me gustas mas y me duele que me evadas".

Finn se disculpo y vino a sentarse a mi lado en la cama demostrando que, aunque lo había confundido antes con mi repentina confesión, confiaba en mi y no queria poner barreras incluso aunque aun sintiera algo por el. Era mi amigo de todas formas y lo seguiría siendo pasara lo que pasara, aun mas ahora que eramos hermanastros. Me acaricio el cabello y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, me sentia muy cansado y de mal humor. Me alcanzo la notebook para que revisara mi casilla de correos, el sabia que recibir alguna noticia de Blaine me subiría el animo pero solo empeoro las cosas porque la ultima vez que había recibido uno de sus mensajes había sido hacia cuatro días atrás. Habia abandonado la promesa de escribirme todos los días y no me había llamado la noche anterior. Pense en las cartas, yo ya le había mandado dos pero aun no había recibido ninguna suya. Si, entendia que pudiera estar ocupado por los exámenes pero yo tambien tenia que estudiar de igual forma y sin embargo siempre estaba para el y todos los demás ¿Un mes y medio había sido suficiente para olvidarme después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos? Le pedi a mi hermano que me dejara solo y el obedecio asintiendo deprimido, le pedi que no hablara de ello con nuestros padres y accedió a regañadientes dejándome en paz.

El calendario sobre la pared llamo mi atención y me hizo sonreir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, faltaba poco para mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños y era la excusa perfecta para ver de nuevo a mis amigos. Le dije a mi padre que queria hacer un pequeño baile en casa y se sorprendio porque nunca me habian gustado las fiestas, no celebraba mi cumpleaños desde la muerte de mi madre. No tuvo problemas en aceptar ya que la casa era mucho mas grande que la anterior y fácilmente entraban cincuenta adolescentes en el patio, extrañaba no vivir en un edificio pero tenia que admitir que la casa tenia varias ventajas y que los paisajes arbolados del pueblo y el canto de las aves me daba una paz indescriptible. Mande invitaciones a los Warblers, a Chandler y a Blaine junto a otros compañeros, vecinos e incluso a los chicos que había conocido el otro dia en la clase. Estaba eufórico, correteando de un lado a otro y organizando todo para el gran dia, la semana próxima. Mi corazón latiendo de alegría y entusiasmo hasta que recibi aquel mensaje. Habia mensajeado a Blaine esa tarde poniéndole que ya queria que fuera sábado para poder verlo, le pregunte en que ómnibus vendría y a que hora llegaría; en realidad todas eran excusas para recibir noticias suyas ya que hace semanas venia evitándome e inventando excusas para no poder videollamarnos:

"No voy a ir" Respondio y el teléfono se me escapo de las manos que me temblaban levemente, Blaine iba a faltar a mi cumpleaños! No podía creerlo, no podía haberse olvidado tan rápidamente de mi e incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho debería haber tenido un poco de consideración ¿No era acaso lo suficientemente importante para el como para que, aunque fuera, inventara alguna excusa en vez de negarme abiertamente? ¿No lo había sido alguna vez, al menos? Mi corazón dolia, tenia ganas de gritarle pero al mismo tiempo de llorar en sus brazos. No podía entenderlo, necesitaba una explicación. Ese dia tuve que ir al instituto aunque no tuviera ganas siquiera de moverme de mi cama, llegue a mi asiento sintiendo que mi vida apestaba y fue entonces cuando note que el asiento de enfrente, que usualmente ocupaba Adam, estaba vacio aunque su mochila estaba puesta a un lado. Le pregunte a Rachel si sabia que había pasado y esta, todavía riendo, me comento que le habian hecho una broma:

"Lo dibujaron en el pizarrón usando un vestido de princesa y cuando llego le preguntaron si el hechizo ya había caducado y le quitaron uno de sus zapatos para arrojarlo por la ventana, ya sabes, como la cenicienta" La chica exploto en carcajadas de nuevo al recordarlo pero yo tan solo la observe seriamente, escandalizado ¿Por qué habrían hecho una cosa asi? Le pregunte y me contesto rodando los ojos, como si solo hubiera una razón para maltratar de aquella forma a una persona inocente: "Esta fuera del closet desde el año pasado, siempre le hacen esta clase de bromas". Me puse de pie mas que rápido justo cuando llegaba el profesor y aunque me obligo a sentarme de nuevo, lo ignore y sali corriendo del salón a buscar a Adam. Lo encontré en el baño, mirándose al espejo con la cabeza gacha y el cabello castaño cubriéndole los ojos. En ese momento recordé las tardes en las que los chicos de la escuela me molestaban y al volver a la casa de Blaine me mantenía durante horas en esa misma posición mientras el morocho esperaba en el rincón, observándome en silencio como yo lo observaba al chico ahora. Solte el llanto sin poder seguir conteniéndome, me sentí egoísta por seguir preocupándome por mis propios problemas aunque fueran tan pequeños en comparación a los que pasaban otras personas, como el dolor que seguramente estaría pasando el.

"Kurt? Por que estas llorando?" Me pregunto limpiando sus propias lagrimas para acercarse a apoyar su mano en mi hombro y preocupándose por mi dolor incluso cuando el de el era mayor, incluso cuando acababa de ser ridiculizado y herido por las risas de toda una clase. Ahí estaba, consolándome porque me sentia solo sin mis amigos de la ciudad. Decidi olvidar mis propios problemas y empezar a concentrarme en vivir mis sueños, las personas en realidad no valían tanto la pena, había cosas aun mas dolorosas y debía estar abierto a las nuevas amistades, no tanto por mi sino porque Adam me necesitaba y yo debía… No, queria darle mi apoyo. Esa noche recibi una llamada de Blaine disculpándose por el mensaje:

"Te conteste cortante porque no queria dar explicaciones por mensaje, queria hacerlo aunque fuera por llamada ya que no puede ser personalmente. Lamento no poder ir, Kurt, pero tengo mis razones. Lo que pasa es que…"

"Olvidalo" Le conteste, sonando totalmente indiferente. "Es solo un dia como cualquier otro, B, ya nos veremos algún fin de semana. Deja de disculparte y corta para que pueda seguir viendo la serie del canal 10 que ya esta por empezar, nos contactamos luego, ok?".

Corte el teléfono, me puse los auriculares y decidi olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero allí. Me dolia el corazón, demasiado, debía cambiar y convertirme en una persona mas fuerte y madura; viviría allí disfrutando al máximo cada dia y haciéndome amigos como los de antes, luego volveria a despedirme para regresar a la ciudad para hacer realidad mis sueños y continuar mis estudios. No importaba cuantas veces tuviera que despedirme de la gente, no debían lastimarme tanto, tenia que lograr convertir mi corazón en una roca para no volver a atarme tanto a las personas ya que al final lo único que logran los lazos es provocarte dolor cuando se rompen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Estaba en mi habitación, la mañana de mi cumpleaños preparándome para la fiesta. Chandler me había dicho que tampoco podría venir pero tampoco deje que me explicara sus razones, le asegure que estaba bien y que daba igual. Ya me sentia mas cambiado, mas fuerte y resistente al dolor, había decidido que dejar de acercarme demasiado a los demás era lo mejor y que podría hacerme amigos pero no volveria a dejar que estos fueran lo suficientemente cercanos para lastimarme cuando me dijeran adiós.

"Kurt!" Grito una voz conocida y me voltee para encontrarme con el ceño fruncido de Adam: "Hace casi media hora estoy hablándote y puedo asegurar que no escuchaste ni una palabra".

Habia venido a acompañarme esa tarde para ayudarme a elegir la ropa que iba a usar esa noche; nos habíamos vuelto bastante cercanos y andábamos juntos cada descanso de forma que ya no lo molestaban tan seguido como cuando estaba solo, ahora tenia a alguien que lo consolaba y defendia cuando otros se metían con el pero probablemente no me necesitaba tanto como lo necesitaba yo. Adam era maravilloso, una fortaleza indestructible que no paraba de pasarla bien aunque todo a su alrededor se desmoronara, siempre sonriendo y bromeando a pesar de que la gente usualmente lo aislaran o despreciaran. El era eso que yo buscaba ser, eso en lo que me queria trasnformar. Las personas como el son las que al final llegan mas lejos.

"Nos conocemos hace dos meses, Kurtie, pero te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no pierdes las esperanzas de verlo bajar del ultimo ómnibus con un ramo de rosas, piensas que vendrá a sorprenderte y que te mintió al decirte que no podía venir" Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, sentado sobre el puff mientras Adam se arreglaba el cabello pulcramente peinado frente al espejo. "Te apoyaría con eso pero no quiero ver tus ilusiones por el suelo si no ocurriera como lo imaginas, se que intentas convencerte de que no vendrá pero tu corazón aun confía en el".

¿Estaba leyendo mi mente? Blaine solia hacerlo todo el tiempo y simplemente no imagine que otra persona pudiera tambien, menos aun a tan poco de haberlo conocido. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón, algo me decía que si hubiera conocido a Adam hace algunos años atrás estaría ahora profundamente enamorado de el pero algo me impedia amarlo. No algo en realidad, alguien. Esa persona que ocupaba toda la extensión de mi corazón y que, por mas que intentaba olvidar, no podía quitar de mi mente. Era verdad, mi corazón estaba seguro que Blaine bajaría del ultimo ómnibus con unas timidas disculpas y un ramo de flores, diciendo que me extrañaba tanto como yo y que lamentaba no hablar seguido pero que de todas formas tambien pensaba en mi a cada segundo al igual que yo en el. Termine de arreglar mi cabello, sacudi un poco mi camisa verde agua con rayas azules, una moña mas oscura y unos vaqueros ajustados. Adam asintió conforme y salimos al patio a terminar de arreglar la barra donde nos esperaba el DJ que papa había contratado, empezaban a llegar los invitados y Rachel ya estaba besando a Brody en un rincón mientras algunos vecinos mios charlaban con Finn.

Llegaron los Warblers y la verdadera fiesta empezó, sus risas y alegría inundaron el espacio como de costumbre y rápidamente se unieron a Adam que les cayo bien de inmediato. La horas pasaban, se hacia la noche y no podía quitar la vista de la puerta esperando a que sonara de una vez y Blaine cayera de sorpresa. Repase mentalmente una y otra vez lo que le diría, primero empujaria su frente con el dedo índice como cada vez que me hacia enojar demasiado y le gritaría por todo lo mal que me había hecho sentir. Luego lo abrazaria arrojando sus flores a un lado, le haría disculparse por haberme engañado pero el acabaría riendo por haberme hecho caer y eso solo me haría enojar aun mas. No me di cuenta que las lagrimas empezaban a fluir pero aunque intentara detenerlas sabia que no podría porque el reloj marcaba las doce, era mi cumpleaños oficialmente y Blaine no estaba allí y, ahora lo sabia, no vendría. Luego de desearme el feliz cumpleaños y abrazarme, todos comenzaron a pedirme que cantara ya los de mi antigua ciudad extrañaban mi voz en el coro y los del pueblo querían conocerla. Yo no tenia ganas, me sentia agotado, defraudado, pero finalmente agarre el micrófono y poniéndome en el centro comencé a cantar acompañado de la pista que el DJ ponía; de todas las canciones, esa era la que mas encajaba con mis sentimientos, reflejaba lo traicionado que me sentia. La soledad que me invadia aunque hubieran tantas personas queridas a mi alrededor:

You should've been there (Deberias haber estado ahí)

Should've burst through the door (Deberias haber pasado la puerta)

With that 'baby I'm right here' smile, (Con ese "Hey, aquí estoy, sonríe")

And it would've felt like, (Y eso se hubiera sentido como…)

A million little shining stars had just aligned, (Un millón de pequeñas estrellas alineadas)

And I would've been so happy. (Y yo hubiera estado muy feliz)

Senti que el celular vibraba en mi bolsillo mientras cantaba y, aunque pareciera extraño, tenia la certeza absoluta de que era el. Podia sentir a la perfeccion, como aquel dia en que estábamos uno a cada lado de la pared lamentando no hablar con el otro, ahora la pared era mucho mas ancha y sabia que no habría forma de derribarla. Luchaba para que la voz no se me quebraba a medida que el celular seguía vibrando, recordándome que Blaine estaba en algun lugar lejos de mi lado y que nada seria lo mismo entre nosotros. Habia confiado en que la distancia no nos separaría pero me había equivocado y ahora le cantaba incluso aunque no pudiera escucharme. Aprete mis puños, realmente queria que escuchara mis palabras, estaba casi tan enojado como desilusionado y hubiera dado lo que fuera por hablar con el sin que las lagrimas delataran mi tristeza. Queria decirle lo que pensaba pero no sabia como asi que lo decidi, iba a mostrarle mis sentimientos de la forma en que mejor sabia hacerlo. Abri el celular de mi bolsillo sin llevármelo al oído, tan solo sostuve con mas fuerza el micrófono y supe bien que el podría escucharme y entendería que las palabras de aquella canción iban expresamente dirigidas a el:

And it was like slow motion (Y fue como en cámara lenta)

¿Y qué hace usted cuando la persona que significa mucho para usted,

es el que no se presentó?

Standing there in my party dress (Allí, de pie en mi vestido de fiesta)

In red lipstick (Con mis labios rojos)

With no-one to impress (Con nadie a quien impresionar)

And they're all laughing (Y todos están riendo)

And asking me about you (Y preguntandome sobre tu)

But there's one thing missing (Pero falta una cosa)

And that was the moment I knew (Y ese fue el momento en el que lo supe)

What do you say when tears are streaming down your facein front of everyone you know?

(¿Qué dirias si las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro frente a todos los que conoces?)

And what do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who didn't show?

(¿Y que harias si la persona mas importante para ti es la única que no se presento?)

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron excepto los Warblers y Adam que rápidamente notaron que algo andaba mal y corrieron a rodearme y llevarme arrastrando a mi cuarto lejos de la montonera, en cuanto estuvimos a solas los abrace y largue el llanto, no podía seguir fingiendo frente a ellos. Saque el celular del bolsillo y lei en voz baja: "Ultima llamada: Blaine Anderson". Habia cortado, mi corazón se había detenido. Desde ese momento supe que nada seria lo mismo, iba a olvidarlo ya seguir con mi vida pero no volveria a confiar nunca mas en nadie ni depositar mi cariño en quienes pudieran herirme. Algo cambio dentro de mi entonces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Estaba en quinto año de secundaria y aun no había podido escapar del pueblo pero no me sentia tan incomodo allí como al principio, estaba en la orientación artística con Adam y Rachel que, luego de terminar con Brody, había empezado a salir con mi hermanastro y se llevaban bastante bien. Estaba por completo dedicado a los estudios, queria convertirme en un gran escritor y ya había mandado un par de historias a editoriales y paginas de internet donde había recibido comentarios positivos que me alentaban, a medida que pasaba el tiempo estaba mas cerca de cumplir mis sueños y Adam me apoyaba de cerca:

"En dos meses terminaremos el año escolar y aun no tenemos idea de que hacer con nuestras vidas" Se quejo el chico recostándose en mi cama mientras yo hacia los deberes en el escritorio: "Deberiamos mudarnos a la ciudad, Kurt, como lo habias planeado antes". Deje de escribir para reflexionar al respecto, no sabia si estaba preparado para dejar a mis padres y aventurarme a vivir solo a varios kilómetros de distancia. Sabia que no pertenecia aquí pero ahora tampoco estaba seguro de pertenecer a la ciudad, estaba perdido, flotando sin tener a que aferrarme.

"Pase lo que pase, no voy a quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo" Le conteste y me encogi de hombros "Tienes razón, lo mejor será mudarnos y hacer el ultimo año de secundaria alla mientras buscamos una universidad que nos convenza. Mi padre alquilaba un piso bastante económico que nos vendría bien, voy a averiguar si sigue libre y luego te aviso". Adam sonrio y se puso de pie para besar mi mejilla y rodear con sus brazos mi cadera, le deje hacerlo y segui escribiendo sin inmutarme. Hacia tiempo que nuestra relación se volvia confusa, el castaño era un amigo sin igual pero a veces se comportaba como un padre, otras como un hermano mayor preocupado, a veces como un amante cariñoso y otras como un crio lleno de celos, no podía estar seguro de que cosa eramos en realidad pero me hacia sentir bien y el respetaba mis limites por lo que nunca discutíamos. Eramos como una encantadora pareja de ancianos.

Esa misma tarde hable con la casera por teléfono y me confirmo que el departamento seguía vacio y podría alquilárnoslo sin problemas, solucione algunos tramites con mi padre y acabe cerrando el negocio. Dos meses mas tarde ya estaba desempacando los bolsos con Adam que insistia en dormir en la misma habitación para dejar la otra como biblioteca y llenarla asi con su exagerada cantidad de libros de ficción y guiones de obras dramáticas, yo tan solo pedi un estante para los mios ya que planeaba dejar la gran mayoría en casa de mis padres.

"Sabia que ibas a traer ese, nunca viajas sin el" Dijo Adam refiriéndose al primer tomo de Harry Potter, un profundo dolor inundo mi pecho y decidi guardar de nuevo el libro en su caja y no colocarlo en la estantería, me traía malos recuerdos que no podía olvidar aunque lo intentara. Las cosas empezaron a cambiar, mi vida se ilumino conforme pasaba el tiempo en mi ciudad natal y recorria las tiendas y plazas centrales con mi amigo que estaba aun mas emocionado de lo que yo. Ibamos todos los días a la misma cafetería y recorríamos los centros comerciales de la mano, el insistia en no separarnos demasiado porque en la ciudad había mucha gente y tenia miedo de perderse. Todo iba bien hasta que una tarde, accidentalmente, nos lo topamos en nuestra cafetería. Iba Blaine con Chandler y otro chico que no conocía, se sentaron juntos en la mesa de en frente y rápidamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron; los ojos de Blaine se posaron en la mano con la que tomaba a Adam, pasando luego por mis ojos como si me preguntara con los suyos, luego fruncio los labios e intento fingir una sonrisa al saludarnos con la mano. Chandler ya se había puesto de pie para ir a abrazarme y yo le había correspondido, en cambio, el morocho no se había movido de su asiento y permanecia con el ceño fruncido a una mesa de distancia. Mi querido amigo se presento ante Adam diciéndole que lamentaba no haberlo conocido en mi fiesta de cumpleaños pasada, me regaño luego por no haber contestado ninguno de los mensajes que me venia pasando desde hacia meses:

"No los recibi, tonto, debiste haberte equivocado de numero" Menti sabiendo que no me creería, en realidad había cortado toda comunicación con el desde que había faltado a mi cumpleaños. Queria alejarme de las personas que pudieran lastimarme, desatar los lazos que estuvieran mas fuertemente agarrados a mi corazón y no contestar ningún mensaje de nadie que pudiera hacerme daño. De todas formas, mas alla de mis objetivos, sabia que si Blaine me hubiera mandado un mensaje le hubiera contestado. Pero el no lo había hecho.

"Finn ha sido el único que me pone al dia, el si me contesta todos mis mensajes y ya me entere que tiene una novia por alla, una amiga suya. Por cierto, chicos, están saliendo?" Pregunto Chandler y el castaño a mi lado asintió haciendo que le dedicara una mirada reprobatoria, antes de que pudiera explicar que era solo una de sus bromas oi a Blaine ponerse de pie furioso en la mesa de enfrente y salir despedido de la cafetería con el otro persiguiéndolo de cerca. Sebastian era su nombre y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si me dirigio una sonrisa malévola y supe que ya nos odiábamos antes de conocernos, lo que podríamos denominar odio a primera vista. Seguimos charlando con mi viejo amigo hasta que tuvo que despedirnos para volver a su clase de piano, estaba tomando la orientación científica para trabajar en la farmacia de su padre pero le gustaba aprender a tocar instrumentos en su tiempo libre ya que desde niño había soñado con ser profesor de música, incluso trabajaba en una tienda de CDs e instrumentos para conseguir el dinero para pagar sus clases curriculares. Seguia igual de hiperactivo y entusiasta, me había alegrado mucho al verlo y recibir uno de sus calurosos abrazos, extrañaba su risa y su voz acelerada que charlaba animadamente sin descansos para respirar. Lo había echado de menos, mas de lo que creía.

Llegamos a casa, en realidad Adam había llegado a casa, yo le había pedido que me dejara solo en el pasillo del edificio para observar en silencio la puerta contigua a la nuestra; aquella puerta tan especial a la que entraba cada tarde para merendar, aquella en la que había vivido Blaine y en la que alguna vez había sido tan feliz a su lado sin jamas darme cuenta. Como si hubiera pensado en voz alta, la puerta se abrió y tras de si encontré a Blaine saliendo del departamento en el que antes vivía con sus padres ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Podria ser que había alquilado esa pieza de nuevo para independizarse de sus padres? ¿Podria ser que volveríamos a ser vecinos de nuevo? ¿Significaba eso que las cosas podrían volver a lo que eran antes?

"Blaine…" Lo llame pero cerro la puerta en mi cara como si no me hubiera visto, yo sabia que si lo había hecho y no entendia porque se enojaba cuando era yo quien debía estar molesto. Toque el timbre de su casa, no iba a dejar las cosas asi. Apenas abrio le robe un beso en los labios que lo dejo sin aire y riendome en su cara le grite: "We gotta get back to Hogwarts!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Me encontraba tapado hasta las narices con las mejillas sonrojadas luego de haberle robado un beso a Blaine en un arrebato de furia, no podía creer que lo había hecho sin pensarlo siquiera y Adam intentaba darme animos pero se le escapaba la risa: "Sinceramente, no puedo imaginarte agarrándole de los rulos al chico y dándole… espera, ese fue tu primer beso, no?" Al verme asentir volvió a romper en carcajadas ganándose un codazo en las costillas, no estaba ayudándome. Esa tarde, mientras mi compañero de piso iba a buscar la cena, me dedique a invitar a mis Warblers para ponernos al dia. Me trajeron el CD que habian sacado como regalo y me sentí sumamente emocionado al escucharlos cantar nuestras canciones de la infancia, nuestros sueños empezaban a hacerse realidad y aunque no se escuchara mi voz junto a la de ellos podía sentirme ahí de cierta forma, sentia que yo tambien había participado. Los felicite y merendamos viendo fotos y recordando épocas increíbles de magia y aventuras, locuras en los descansos y discusiones sin importancia. Fue una tarde llena de anécdotas y risas, los había extrañado. Cada vez que nos juntábamos parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre nosotros pero al separarnos, cuando nos despedimos y volvieron a casa, comencé a analizar los cambios de cada uno.

Jeff y Nick habian empezado a salir juntos y habian perdido esa característica suya de llegar tarde a todos lados y meterse en problemas por hacer tonterías sin pensarlo, habian madurado y se habian hecho mas responsables pero echaba un poco de menos su energica forma de ser que mejoraba siempre mi estado de animo. Thad, en cambio, se había vuelto mas irresponsable y perezoso, dejando de estudiar como lo hacia antes y dedicándose mas bien a la vida artística, la música y las mujeres. Wesley era el mas cambiado y ciertamente me había preocupado mucho, callado, casi timido, no había hablado desde que había saludado en la puerta y no había escuchado siquiera uno de sus chistes. Apenas había escuchado su voz. Algo le había pasado de seguro pero quizás no querria decírmelo hasta que estuviéramos a solas, supe que debía hablar con el luego y preguntarle que le ocurria. Wes solia ser el mas divertido, un poco arrogante a veces pero maravillosamente vivaz y alegre, era el que daba color al grupo, el que nos unia a todos con su sentido del humor fuera de serie ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

Adam llego con pizzas y nos sentamos en el suelo mientras mirábamos la televisión, le conte la visita de los Warblers y me reprendio por no haberlo invitado: "Te avergüenzas de mi? Como puedes esperar a que me vaya para invitarlos? Eres horrible, Kurt!" El teléfono sono interrumpiéndonos, seguramente eran mis padres para ver como iba todo, solian llamarme cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Conteste sacándole la lengua a mi amigo que me quito el trozo de pizza que venia comiendo para acabárselo antes, todavía molesto. La voz del otro lado del teléfono me dejo atonito, Adam noto el cambio y escribió en la libreta que traía consigo: "Es Blaine". Asenti y se incorporo para seguir comiendo en el cuarto, luego le agradecería el gesto.

"Llamaba solo para ver si habias conservado tu numero anterior, ya sabes, ahora volveremos a ser vecinos y todo eso" Comenzo diciendo, su voz sonaba nerviosa. Un silencio del otro lado me permitio saber que había llamado impulsivamente y sin razón aparente, quizás solo queria oir mi voz como yo deseaba poder oir la suya. Me negué ante aquel pensamiento, no podía ilusionarme de nuevo.

"Si, es el mismo numero" Dije tontamente y me maldije por dentro, ambos parecíamos torpes hablando y probablemente se debía al beso que aquella mañana ¿Cómo pude hacer algo asi?

"¿Qué hacias?" Pregunto indiferentemente y comencé a hablar de esa tienda de pizzas deliciosas que pedíamos todos los viernes mientras nuestros padres veian los partidos, intentaba sacar tema desesperadamente pero se notaba la tensión entre los dos. Otro silencio incomodo, pensé que iba a cortarme y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por impedírselo, preferia incluso el silencio ya que sabia que del otro lado estaba el.

"Yo estaba escuchando música" Explico con un deje de tristeza que no pude comprender, pensé que seria el momento adecuado para despedirnos pero me sorprendio: "¿Puedo leerte la parte posterior del CD que estaba escuchando?". Accedi sin dudarlo, su forma de hablar había cambiado ahora como si al principio estuviéramos conversando como conocidos sin relación alguna y de repente hubiéramos vuelto a la amistad que teníamos antes, era un hecho que su voz se había vuelto maravillosamente honesta de un momento a otro mientras leia aquellas frases como si las recitara de memoria:

"Este no es un álbum. Es una caja de cartas que nunca envie. Cada canción que escucharan tiene mis sentimientos grabados y cada pequeña palabra tiene una parte de mi corazón, todas las cosas que deseaba decirle a ESA persona y no pude están guardadas aquí porque ya no aguantaba tenerlas concentradas en mi interior. Las veces en que veía nuestras fotos y los recuerdos me sofocaban, las que al mirarme al espejo la imaginaba parada a mi lado, las otras que marque su numero en el teléfono pero colgué antes de que pudiera atenderme. Cada trozo de mundo me hacia pensar en su sonrisa, cada sonido me recordaba su voz y cada instante en que mi corazón no se sentia comodo dentro de mi pecho porque ella no estaba a mi lado. La soledad, la necesidad de viajar lo que fuera necesario para decirle como me sentia pero sin encontrar excusas para verle. Las razones que me impedían verla no pueden ser escritas, ellas seguirán pudriendo mi alma en la oscuridad que me consume dia a dia, pero no tengo por que seguir ocultando el amor que siento por esta persona y decidi mostrárselo a todo el mundo ya que no podía mostrárselo a ella. Gritar, con mi música, lo que me dice mi corazón y quizás algún dia hacerle entender el verdadero significado escondido tras las notas que toco. Todo se lo dedico a ella y espero que quienes, al contrario que yo, pueden ser libres de expresar su amor… háganlo mientras tengan la oportunidad, digan lo que sienten sin miedo a equivocarse porque puede haber un dia que ya no puedan hablar en voz alta".

Cuando acabo de leer mi corazón ya estaba a punto de explotar, podría ser…? Sentia que había una pequeña posibilidad de que Blaine no estuviera leyendo el prologo de un CD sino diciendo lo que su corazón le decía, quizás y solo quizás podría haber dedicado esas palabras a mi.

"Vas a preguntarme si en realidad soy yo el que escribió eso" Se adelanto y me saco una sonrisa, aun seguía leyendo mi mente con facilidad, el tiempo y la distancia no habian podido cambiar aquello: "Si, lo escribi yo, Kurt" Susurro y mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas en círculos, no lo entendia ¿Por qué me había dicho todo aquello? La llamada se corto del otro lado y se detuvo el latido acelerado de mi corazón, podría ser que Blaine me hubiera cortado de un momento a otro? Observe el auricular sin comprender pero sentí un ruido en la puerta y corri pensando que el habría venido a visitarme, en cambio, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba tan solo un CD envuelto esperándome en medio del pasillo. Rompi el envoltorio y ahogue un grito, en la portada había una foto de Blaine con Chandler: habian sacado un CD juntos! El morocho cantaba y componía mientras que el otro lo acompañaba con la guitarra, al voltear la cajita plateada me encontré con el prologo que acababa de leerme por teléfono y una nota amarilla pegada que arranque para observar de cerca:

"Te amo. No podía decírtelo, Kurt, perdóname. Te vengo amando prácticamente desde que nos conocimos, aquella vez en que te sonrojaste por ver a mi muñeco sin camisa. Siempre temi confesarme porque sabia lo que sentias por Finn y cuando Chandler me logro llenar la cabeza de esperanzas y convencerme para que te dijera la verdad, un señor llego a mi permitiéndome llevar a la fama si ocultaba mi orientación sexual. Lo siento, Kurt, no puedo perdonarme por haber elegido hacer mis sueños realidad antes que a ti, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. No espero que esto te haga cambiar de opinión pero cada canción la escribi pensando en ti, si no quieres perdonarme esta bien pero aunque sea permíteme tu amistad, se que no merezco tu amor pero no se si pueda aguantar vivir a tu lado sin oir cada tanto tu voz. Gracias por todo, K, te amo y jamas me cansare de decírtelo aunque sea a través de la música. Blaine Anderson".


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Luego de leer la nota estuve tres días encerrado en mi cuarto sin salir siquiera para comer, Adam me traía platos llenos que dejaba sin tocar, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Blaine. La tercera tarde decidi abrir la puerta, necesitaba darme un baño y ya era hora de que reaccionara solo que me había impresionado de tal forma que no sabia como tomármelo ¿Cómo podía haber ocultado esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo? Mientras me bañaba no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, debía haber sido muy complicado para el. Cuando sali oi el timbre y fui a atender pero mi compañero de habitación me había ganado y nos chocamos antes de girar el picaporte de forma que, cuando Blaine atravesó la puerta, se encontró con mi amigo con la remera a medio poner sosteniéndome para que no me cayera. Mi cuerpo se mantenía tapado tan solo con una toalla y al ver al morocho observándome no tarde en sonrojarme y volver al baño corriendo, jamas pensé que pudiera malinterpretarlo ni que nadie le hubiera dicho antes que Adam era solo mi compañero de piso. Cuando me hube terminado de vestir, tardando lo suficiente para no tener que cruzarme a Blaine en la entrada, volvi al comedor para merendar con mi amigo que se revolvía en su asiento preocupado:

"Creo que tienes problemas, Kurtie" Exclamo llevándose la taza de café a la boca: "Le pregunte al chico que presisaba y tan solo se dio media vuelta diciendo "No sabia que Kurt viviera con su pareja, de hecho, siquiera sabia que tenia una. Les deseo mucha felicidad, perdón por mi intromisión" y salio sin despedirse azotando la puerta como un pequeño malhumorado. Tengo el presentimiento de que le gustas, me parecio verlo sonrojarse tambien aunque, por supuesto, no se compara con la maravillosa coloración de tus mejillas, honey, me preocupa lo rojas que pueden volverse a veces". De nuevo volvia a comportarse como un viejo padre molestándome, tenia que hablar con Blaine cuanto antes al respecto pero antes debía dejar los puntos claros con Adam, sabia bien que entendería.

"Ya me has oído hablar antes de Blaine" Comence y el asintió, sabia lo que sentia por el aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho y por mas que intentara continuamente sacarlo de mi mente: "El otro dia recibi una nota suya diciéndome que siempre le había gustado pero que no había podido estar conmigo para no generar polémica y poder cumplir su sueño de dedicarse a la música y ser un cantante famoso, fue tan shockeante que no te lo he dicho hasta ahora pero estoy listo para encarar la situación…"

"Entonces ahora vas a preguntarme si siento algo por ti" Se adelanto y luego de pensarlo un par de veces asentí, siempre daba en el clavo: "No, Kurt, no de esa forma. Sabes que nunca tuve un amigo como tu, cambiaste mi vida y me ayudaste a enfrentar al mundo. Estuviste ahí para mi todo este tiempo y estare eternamente agradecido, de cierta forma, me hubiera gustado amarte pero simplemente no paso. Si, no puedo mentirte, muchas veces pensé en acercarme a ti, enamorarnos, era lo mejor que podría pasarme pero no sucedió asi. Nunca me gustaste, aunque me hubiera gustado que asi fuera ya que eres una persona increíble, y ahora que tienes a alguien que corresponde tu amor solo puedo pedirte que vayas y recibas lo que te mereces, Kurtie, disfruta de esa persona por la que esperaste durante tanto tiempo". Me abrazo con ternura, era cierto que sus muestras de afecto jamas se sentían mas que como abrazos de familia, no había sentimientos amorosos tras ellos sino un profundo e incondicional cariño y admiración. Era como un hermano, sabia que el me veía de igual forma.

"Dile al ruloso que si llega a lastimarte voy a arrancarle esas marañas oscuras una por una y destrozarlas hasta convertirlas en cenizas para luego arrojarlas al mar junto a su cuerpo inerte". Adam siempre me asustaba con sus repentinos arrebatos sádicos, me encogi de hombros y le permiti revolverme el cabello dulcemente antes de dejarme partir en busca del chico. Tuve que recorrer todo el edificio para hallarlo finalmente en la plaza donde jugábamos de niños. Sostenia un ladrillo firmemente entre sus manos y sin dudarlo comenzó a rayar el suelo son furia, dejando escapar las lagrimas que contenia y los gritos desesperados de las profundidades de su garganta; estaba haciendo lo que yo hacia varios años atrás! Senti de nuevo como los hechos se repetían como si el destino estuviera dándonos una nueva oportunidad, recordé aquella vez que desde la ventana de mi piso lo observaba limpiando el desastre que yo había causado, la forma en que llore en silencio al verlo moverse de un lado a otro con el trapo de piso y el balde a medida que su padre le regañaba desde la esquina.

"Dame espacio" Le pedi suavemente arrastrando el balde lleno de agua y arrodillándome con el trapo, Blaine se volteo sorprendido sin entender mis intenciones pero lo supo cuando comencé a limpiar de la misma forma en que el lo había hecho.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Crei que estabas demasiado ocupado con tu novio, el chico que vi tomandote de la mano en la cafeteria, no sabia que su relación era tan seria como para haberte mudado con el". Segui limpiando en silencio, moria por explicarle que no salía con Adam pero verlo celoso era un lujo que queria permitirme: "Cuando me besaste el otro dia crei que tenia alguna posibilidad y me arriesgue, no tienes idea lo que me costo, pero voy a pedirte que olvides mi error y actúes como si no hubieras leído la nota. Por favor, Kurt, déjame ser tu amigo, prometo que no interferiré entre tu noviazgo y no volveré a mencionar nada sobre…"

"Me gusto el regalo" Le interrumpi cuando acabe de limpiar, moria de ganas por hacerle saber lo que sentia mi corazón en esos momentos pero queria aprovechar la oportunidad para divertirme. Si, estaba siendo malvado, pero una parte de mi se sentia todavía enojada con el morocho por haberme evitado tanto tiempo, haber faltado a mi cumpleaños haciéndome sufrir y alejándose completamente de mi por hacer su sueño realidad. Me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan egoísta pero siempre podría divertirme un poco antes de corresponder a Blaine, ahora que sabia lo que pensaba de mi. Tenia ventaja.

"Te permito volver a ser mi amigo si me dejas el puesto de Harry" Le guiñe el ojo y de inmediato me sonrio emocionado, interiormente se lamentaba que no compartiera sus sentimientos pero de todas formas apreciaba que pudiera aceptarlo como amigos y volver a lo que eramos antes. Estaba siendo inmaduro pero me agradaba, ser asi de infantil como cuando era niño, recuperar lo que el tiempo me había hecho perder.

"Olvidalo, Ron, seremos amigos si quieres pero jamas podras robarme mi puesto" Se sento sobre la acera y saco un paquete de su bolsillo que me ofrecio riendo: "Red vines?" Tome una y acaricie sus cabellos enmarañados deseando regresar a su casa y esparcir de nuevo el gel, acomodarle la moña, escucharle tocar y acompañarlo mientras merendábamos en su habitación. Senti que todo el color azul que me sofocaba se había desvanecido de mi corazón.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Estabamos los tres tomando el café en la habitación de Blaine, era el primer dia de las vacaciones de verano y pronto cumpliríamos la mayoría de edad. Estaba determinado a molestarlo un poco antes de decirle lo que sentía por el y aproveche aquella tarde de películas en la que disfrutábamos de nuestra favorita, Moulin Rouge, que tanto extrañaba ver a su lado: "Siempre soñé con entrar al altar con esta canción ¿Que dices, Adam?" Le pregunte a mi amigo que de inmediato, al captar mi mirada, supo claramente mis planes.

"Olvidalo, Kurtie, amo Come What May pero planeo entrar con algo mas movido y original que haga sacudir al publico en vez de desatar un mar de lagrimas, ya hemos hablado de eso". Blaine fruncia el ceño intentando desesperadamente disimular su malestar, sabia que estaba siendo terrible pero solo había una cosa que disfrutaba mas que ver al chico sonreir gracias a mi y esto era verlo enojar gracias a mi. Era un sentimiento extraño, incluso cuando discutíamos por mi forma inconciente de hacerle enojar no podía evitar disfrutar verle mordiéndose el labio o arrugando la frente lleno de furia, saber que era yo quien podía hacerlo sonreir o enfurecer mas que nadie, esto me colmaba y debía admitirlo.

"Imposible, Adam, si no pasas esa canción tendre que casarme con otra persona" Hice una pausa, como si reflexionara al respecto: "Blaine, que opinas sobre entrar con esa canción?"

Se removio incomodo en su asiento, tuve que reprimirme para no soltar las carcajadas y besar sus labios fruncidos, estaba enamorándome cada vez mas a medida que mostraba sus celos y necesidad de salir de allí, escapar de mi pregunta: "Creo que deben ponerse de acuerdo y elegir una que les guste por igual" Respondio haciendo uso de su razón pero no iba a dejarlo asi, todavía podía seguir un poco mas.

"Eso no puede negociarse, no me casare con el si no me deja entrar con Come What May" Me queje haciendo puchero como un pequeño consentido y Adam sonrio ante mi estupenda actuación, el morocho gruñía interiormente haciéndome querer dejar de lado todo y serle sincero: "Blaine, mejor me caso contigo, seguro me dejaras entrar con nuestra canción favorita". El café se le atoro en la garganta y comenzo a toser mientras Adam rodaba los ojos divertido, palmeo mi espalda susurrándome: "Game over, deja al pobre en paz" y poniéndose de pie nos saludo explicando que debía volver a nuestro piso para acabar unas tareas pendientes, agradecia que nos dejara a solas ya que tambien yo estaba cansado de bromear con el. Mi paciencia se había agotado y la molestia que sentia por el por haber faltado a mi cumpleaños ya había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo queria abrazarlo con fuerza y no dejarlo ir de nuevo.

"Debio haber sido difícil para Finn tener dos amigos homosexuales con los que pasar todo el dia, jugar e incluso hacer pijamadas en las noches. Quizas no fue muy comodo para el" Dijo cortando el rumbo de mis pensamientos: "Aunque nosotros heramos básicamente hermanos, sumamente unidos como parte de la misma familia, no habría forma alguna de terminar queriéndonos entre nosotros asi que no tendría por que preocuparse por ello" Concluyo, absorto en sus pensamientos, no sabia de donde habian surgido pero de cierta forma me habian dolido ¿Significaba que preferia seguir siendo solo mi amigo, casi parte de mi familia, antes que convertirse en algo mas? ¿Era una indirecta para aclararme que preferia mantenernos de esa manera antes de que le sugiriera otra? Ahora no estaba tan seguro de confesarle mis sentimientos, empece a dudar si me rechazaría para seguir manteniendo nuestra actual relación. Era cierto que salir juntos era un riesgo de perder la amistad que manteníamos pero yo estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo ¿Acaso el no lo estaba?

"¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?" Pregunte sin pensármelo y el contesto afirmativamente, nos tomamos un taxi sin rumbo fijo y nos detuvimos frente a la playa mas cercana de la ciudad. Caminamos por la orilla con los pies descalzos dejando que el agua mojara levemente nuestra piel y los últimos rayos anaranjados del sol antes de ocultarse iluminaran nuestros ojos que no se apartaban del otro, estuvimos en silencio hasta que Blaine susurro débilmente al verme escribir nuestros nombres en la arena: "Kurt y Blaine, trying to find a place in this world" Leyo confundidoy me pregunto que clase de fetiche tenia poniendo referencias de Taylor Swift en todos lados: "Tu novio no se pondrá contento al ver nuestros nombres escritos ahí".

"No me importa" Rei arrojándole un poco de espuma acumulada en la arena, haciéndole refunfuñar de nuevo. Me sentia nervioso, sin imaginar su reacción pero sin miedo de arriesgarme, ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo alejados como para dejarme atrapar por el temor a perderlo. Sabia que no iba a rendirme fácilmente incluso si me negaba su amor o preferia solo mi amistad, cualquier cosa estaría bien mientras me permitiera seguir a su lado asi que me aventure a explicarle: "Adam no es mi novio de todas formas, solo mi compañero de piso y gran amigo del otro instituto. Nunca salimos juntos pero malinterpretaste todo al vernos y estaba enojado contigo por haber faltado a mi cumpleaños asi que…".

Las expresiones del chico pasaban de ira desatada a confusión y luego una alegría desbordante para volver a la fase de ira y repetir el proceso, no emitia palabra y finalmente me golpeo la frente haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre la arena: "Hey" Me queje fulminándolo con la mirada, ya sabia que nada me molestaba mas que sus brutalidades.

"Te lo mereces, Hummel" Me grito dándose media vuelta para seguir caminando solo por la playa dejándome tirado en el suelo, se detuvo y en un instante estaba volteándose para agacharse frente a mi y robarme un apasionado beso frente a la puesta de sol dejándome sin aire para llenar mis pulmones: "Y esa te la debía por el beso del otro dia". Me guiño el ojo todavía haciéndose el ofendido por mi broma de mal gusto, ignore su reciente golpe y me incorpore para tomar su mano y acariciar sus rulos con la que me quedaba libre, aquel seria el principio de un gran verano y sellamos esa promesa silenciosa con una feliz caminata por la orilla dejando nuestras huellas grabadas en la arena junto a nuestros nombres. Cuando abrimos la puerta de casa nos encontramos con una escena que no hubiéramos podido imaginar jamas; Chandler y Adam besándose en medio de la sala como si no hubiera mañana. Cruce miradas con Blaine y nos pusimos de acuerdo para cerrar la puerta y regresar a su habitación para volver a ver Moulin Rouge juntos y alguna que otra maratón de la saga de Harry Potter, enseguida pensé que seria un buen momento para comunicarle esa noticia.

"¿Recuerdas esa parodia que hicimos juntos cuando eramos pequeños? La arregle un poco y la presente hace un par de meses a un concurso de musicales y me llamaron recientemente para avisarme que había salido en primer lugar y que necesitaban que firmara unos permisos para llevarla adelante" Blaine grito de emoción y me rodeo con sus brazos calidos haciéndome suspirar de alegría, extrañaba inhalar de cerca su aroma inconfundible.

"¿Cómo se llama el productor o grupo que hara posible todo eso?" Pregunto y al nombrarselo me quedo observando boquiabierto y recién luego de unos minutos pudo articular dificultosamente: "Oh my… Ellos acaban de llamarme tambien para encargarme de componer las caciones de un musical, creo… no, sin duda… es el tuyo, Kurt, el nuestro".


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

"Blaine, suelta esa plancha para el pelo inmediatamente!" Le grite desde al llegar a su cuarto y verlo planchándose los rizos alocados frente al espejo, me irritaba, era como si intentara usar lentes de contacto castaños para esconder sus hermosos ojos verdes, inaceptable. Era cierto que solia pasarle gel para esconder sus ondas pero aquello era solo una excusa para poder acariciar su cabello, me sorprendia recordarlo ya que venia haciéndolo desde nuestra infancia ¿Podria ser que incluso entonces ya hubiera empezado a sentir cosas por el sin saberlo con certeza? Ahora lo único en lo que me concentraba era en quitarle la maquina de las manos.

"Tengo una presentación importante hoy, Kurt, mis fans nunca me han visto sin laciarme y se que no les gustare de la misma manera si no…"

"Ellos te aman y lo seguirán haciendo porque tu música es increíble, suficiente tienes con ocultar tu sexualidad como para tener que arruinarte el pelo, aleja esa cosa de mis amados rulos y haz que la gente te quiera por lo que de verdad eres". Logre quitarle el aparato pero sus ojitos de cachorrito casi me hacían ceder de nuevo, era inevitable no caer ante ellos: "Te ves mucho mas hermoso de esta forma" Le susurre besando su mejilla y alejándome de la habitación para terminar de prepararle el desayuno colocando otra cucharada mas de azúcar en su café, me gustaba consentirlo tanto como podía y aun mas ahora que vivíamos juntos.

Todo se había decidido la semana pasada, Blaine se ponía celoso seguido por verme convivir con Adam y este se sentia mal por el de forma que me pidió para traer a Chandler a su casa ya que el muchacho queria independizarse de una vez al dejar sus estudios y empezar a trabajar como quimico en la farmacia de su familia. De esta manera, ambos vivirían juntos mientras que yo me mudaría a la casa de al lado, la de Blaine. No estaba de acuerdo al principio, tenia mis firmes planes sobre no vivir con mi pareja hasta casarme pero habian hehco un complot entre todos para convencerme y finalmente acepte a regaladientes ya que no había tanta diferencia; al ser vecinos pasaba mas tiempo en la casa de Blaine que en la mia de cualquier forma, viviendo dentro o no. Aquella mañana iríamos a trabajar juntos a la empresa en la cual mi novio trabajaba como compositor y yo le acompañaba como guionista, en la primer obra que había escrito, aquella que habíamos planeado juntos en nuestra infancia. Antes de salir recibi una llamada de Wesley y le pedi a Blaine que se adelantara, luego lo encontraría en la cafetería de al lado: "Hola, Wes, como va todo?" Pregunte contento pero su voz del otro lado me alerto que las cosas no iban bien, tome mi mochila y sali mas que rápido en su encuentro.

"¿Wes?" Lo llame cuando hube llegado a su casa, enseguida luego de abrirme la puerta se echo a llorar en mis brazos fundiéndome en su tristeza. Me sente a escucharlo y estuve las próximas horas consolándolo a su lado, desde que lo había visto la ultima vez ya imaginaba que las cosas no iban bien y ahora entendia a la perfeccion pero no había nada que pudiera hacer y eso me molestaba, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para poder hacerlo sonreir pero era imposible. Solo pude quedarme allí hasta que el pobre acabo durmiéndose en mis brazos con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y los labios secos, lo recosté sobre su cama y volvi a casa con los puños apretados, mas sensible e irritable de lo habitual.

"Me conto Chandler que faltaste al trabajo para visitar a la pulga arrogante, estas loco, Kurt?" Me reprendio Blaine cuando regreso a casa y me vio sentado serio sobre la mesa de la sala, estaba acostumbrado a oírle criticar a Wes mas que a cualquier otro Warbler, asi como ellos solian criticar a mis vecinos tambien, pero aquel dia no iba a permitírselo.

"¡Callate!" Le grite soltando las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo frente a mi otro amigo, sorprendiéndolo por mi reacción "Retira tus palabras, como puedes hablar sin saber nada?!" Estaba enojado, Blaine no tenia la culpa pero inconcientemente me meteria con cualquiera que se me plantara en frente en aquellos momentos, no queria que me hablaran y mucho menos oir que criticaran a mi amigo que actualmente pasaba por el peor momento de su vida. No podía decirle a nadie pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que dejaran de hablar sin saber que su madre había muerto ayer asi como la mia hacia diez años atrás, mi dolor apaciguado de mi propia perdida había despertado al aguantar el peso de Wesley sobre mis hombros, nadie lo entendería jamas como lo hacia yo porque había pasado por lo mismo y no había podido olvidar aunque el dolor hubiera disminuido con el paso del tiempo. Blaine se acerco a apoyar su mano en mi hombro pero la aparte de un manotazo, no queria tenerlo cerca en esos momentos, me molestaba que criticara a Wesley ignorando el sufrimiento por el que pasaba en soledad:

"No vuelvas a hablarme, Blaine, hoy mismo me mudo a la casa de Wes. No quiero verte a ti ni a Chandler hasta que aprendan a callarse sus prejuicios contra mi amigo ¿Por qué lo ven como un arrogante sin remedio? ¿Por qué lo ven como el peor mujeriego del grupo? No lo conocen, no tienen idea y sin embargo hablan, lo odian y critican, lo etiquetan incluso cuando dicen defender a las personas de las injusticias de los prejuiciosos. Son unos hipócritas, los odio!". Las lagrimas escapaban de mis mejillas, no podía pensar con claridad y sentia como si una nube gris me cubriera por completo a medida que corria fuera del departamento del morocho adentrándome en la lluviosa noche de verano que amenazaba con empeorar. Llegue a la casa de Wesley en pocos minutos y lo encontré llorando con su rostro escondido tras la almohada.

"Hey, ven aquí" Lo llame como a un cachorro herido haciéndole espacio entre mis brazos y acunandolo dulcemente para que escondiera su rostro en mi hombro y siguiera llorando contra mi pecho, acaricie su cabello y lo mire de aquella forma, como una madre a su hijo "Quizas duela mucho al principio pero ira amainando eventualmente, lo prometo" Segui acariciando su cabello, mi amigo me necesitaba mas que nunca y ya estaba cansado de oir las tonterías que Blaine y Chandler no dejaban de decirme sobre el, si tan solo lo vieran por un momento como lo veía yo, si tan solo lo tuvieran en sus brazos en momentos como este cuando parecía tan frágil y destrozado con su autoestima por el piso y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Wes tenia aquella cualidad; frente a las personas parecía una fortaleza impenetrable pero en realidad escondia un interior inseguro y confundido, como un niño pequeño y desprotegido y, desde el principio, yo me había comportado como su amigo ante los demás pero como su madre protectora cuando estábamos a solas: "Gracias, Kurt" Susurro antes de quedarse dormido, si tan solo ellos comprendieran y vieran a Wes con mis ojos…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

El verano termino y yo aun vivía con Wesley, no había hablado con Blaine o Chandler desde la discusión y no pretendía hacerlo. Ibamos a diferentes institutos asi que con el único que tenia que cruzarme todos los días era con Adam y no había problema con eso ya que este apreciaba a los Warblers tanto como a mis vecinos, el era quien me mantenía al tanto sobre lo que ocurria en el edificio en mi ausencia:

"¿Recuerdas el chico que vimos en la cafetería?" Me dijo y asentí, Sebastian era su nombre, me había caído mal al instante en que nuestros ojos se habian cruzado: "Blaine parece destrozado desde que te fuiste y ese chico todos los días a su casa, a veces parece que incluso viviera allí". Por la voz de mi amigo supe que tampoco le tenia mucho cariño al muchacho.

Al salir del instituto me sentia desorientado, no queria volver a la casa de Wes pero tampoco al edificio, solo me quedaba caminar durante horas sin rumbo como venia haciendo hace tiempo. Pase por calles que me traían gratos recuerdos y llegue al vecindario donde tenia otros miles mas, todos con Blaine y Finn, la plaza donde jugábamos y el almacen donde comprabamos golosinas. Finalmente me tope con las puertas de la Iglesia y me detuve; solo había entrado una vez, Blaine había estado conmigo aquella tarde diciéndome que no creía en el Dios que los catequistas enseñaban sino en aquel que abria su mente y corazón a todos sin prejuicios, no lo había entendido en esos momentos pero ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de alguien asi que pudiera comprenderme. Abri las puertas y me sente en uno de los bancos vacios, los recuerdos seguían persiguiéndome. Senti entonces ese presentimiento que otras tantas veces había sentido, como cuando el celular vibraba en mi bolsillo y sabia que era Blaine quien llamaba, o cuando llorando contra la pared sabia que el se encontraba del otro lado. Me voltee imaginando la silueta de un pequeño Blaine a mi lado, el de aquellas épocas en las que habíamos entrado juntos, y me encontré con el actual y verdadero justo detrás de mi asiento ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? ¿Por qué justo cuando yo venia? ¿Me habría seguido hasta alla?

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar e hice todo lo posible por prestarle toda mi atención pero no podía sabiendo que el aliento que sentia sobre mi nuca era la respiración tenue del morocho y la voz que contestaba a las plegarias era su encantadora voz, simplemente moria porque volviera a contestar ya que no lo había escuchado hablar desde la pelea. Uno nunca se da cuenta de la falta que el otro le hace hasta tomarse un largo tiempo de distanciamiento, entonces cada detalle parece mucho mas grande. Asi había ocurrido cuando habíamos dejado de hablarnos antes, durante nuestra infancia, ahora volvia a sentir que las hazallas se repetian y esto me daba la esperanza de que algún dia podríamos volver juntos.

El cura me saco de mis ensoñaciones cuando anuncio que debíamos darnos la paz y al mirar a mi alrededor encontre que la persona mas cercana era Blaine, seguido de una señora dos asientos mas adelante. Sabia que el morocho estaba esperando mi saludo pero no estaba preparado, no me sentia bien para perdonarlo aun "No puedes hablar de etiquetas y ponerle una a Wesley, con todo lo que esta pasando ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hace sentir ser discriminado por muchos por ser creido? La gente solia apartársele por no conocerlo de verdad y el tuvo que lidiar con eso durante años, Blaine, eres solo otro mas, como los que nos aislaban por ser diferentes". Pense y poniéndome de pie fui a buscar a la señora de los bancos siguientes, dejando al chico sin el saludo. Enseguida me arrepentí, Dios tambien estaba rodeado de prejuiciosos en su época y había sabido perdonarlos esperando que las personas tambien lo hicieran con sus conocidos, no estaba tomando su ejemplo pero la hora de dar la paz había terminado y yo no se la había dado a Blaine.

Sali de la Iglesia sintiéndome decepcionado de mi mismo y vi pasar al chico frente a mi dejándome una de sus miradas devastadas, heridas, simplemente no pude seguir soportándolo y lo llame: "Blaine, espera, necesitamos hablar" Tenia que perdonarlo, remendar mi error. Pense en las veces que había agachado la cabeza para pedir disculpar y recordé que, en realidad, nunca me había disculpado con Blaine sino que era el quien siempre dejaba su orgullo de lado para ser amigos de nuevo. Me sentí culpable, no era justo.

"Lo siento" Susurre y me contemplo boquiabierto, era la primera vez que me disculpaba y mis mejillas se sonrojaron considerablemente "A veces me enojo con demasiada facilidad…"

"¿A veces?" Pregunto alzando la ceja, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

"Esa tarde estaba sensible y me dolio que criticaras a mi amigo porque no esta pasando por un buen momento, lamento no haberte dirigido la palabra en todas las vacaciones, te…" Me interrumpio rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome hacia su pecho, su abrazo me reconforto haciéndome escapar un suspiro y recostando mi cabeza contra su hombro.

"Te amo" Confeso y las campanas de la Iglesia comenzaron a sonar marcando las seis de la tarde, me aparte apenas de su abrazo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello rizado.

"Tambien te amo" Alcance a decir antes de que sus labios buscaran los mios y el viento arrastrara los petalos amarillos del árbol de la plaza para envolvernos en una escena de amor sincero y caricias retenidas por mucho tiempo, disfrute de la magia de sus ojos verdes llenando mi alma y respire su aroma inconfundible sintiendo que ya no discutiríamos de nuevo, queria aferrarme a el y no volver a dejarlo pasara lo que pasara.

"Seguiremos discutiendo de todas formas, Kurt, porque nuestro amor es como una Montaña Rusa. A veces estamos en la cima y luego caemos en picada pero finalmente empezamos a subir y volvemos a lo mas alto sabiendo que caeremos de nuevo eventualmente, no podemos evitarlo, es nuestra forma de querernos pero incluso conociéndonos no tengo miedo de arriesgarme a caer otras mil veces con tal de llegar de nuevo a la cima". Le sonreí, yo pensaba de igual manera y sabia que pelearíamos otras tantas veces pero no me importaba mientras pudiéramos volver juntos, le prometi que no dejaría que el orgullo me privara de disculparme las próximas veces que discutiéramos. Nos tomamos de la mano y regresamos juntos a nuestro departamento, en el edificio donde habíamos vivido desde niños y compartido tanto, juntos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

"Un Medium Drip y un NonFat Mocha para el chico" Pidio Blaine a la muchacha de la cafetería, me sorprendi de que supiera mi orden del café y el parecio ofendido: "Kurt, nos conocemos hace diez años y vives conmigo desde el año pasado, creo que saber tu orden no es gran cosa". Me entrego el café y fuimos a sentarnos en nuestro sitio de siempre. Ya habíamos cumplido ambos la mayoría de edad y luego de graduarnos del instituto comenzamos a estudiar en la misma universidad de arte, el en la sección musical y yo en la de guiones de musicales y películas. Seguiamos trabajando a medio tiempo en una heladería frente al edificio, este había sido nuestro sueño desde niños y aunque el helado ya nos tenia medio aburridos, siempre disfrutábamos de poder estar juntos tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Luego de pasar la mañana estudiando en la universidad, nos íbamos a la cafetería de al lado para encontrarnos con Chandler y Adam. Este ultimo tambien iba a nuestra universidad, en la sección de actuación, y luego de audicionar había sido aceptado en dos musicales bastante impresionantes de la ciudad. Chandler ya había dejado la tienda de instrumentos para dedicarse a la farmacia pero tambien daba clases de piano a niños pequeños ya que desde siempre le habian fascinado, usaba su energía y buen humor para trasmitirle a las nuevas generaciones su pasión por la música.

Al salir de la cafetería comenzaba el trabajo en la heladería pero cuando teníamos pocos clientes usábamos el tiempo para hacer los deberes de la universidad en equipo y ayudarnos mutuamente, nuestra relación se había vuelto como el de una pareja de recién casados ya que nos necesitábamos continuamente y no nos despegabamos en ningún momento del dia. Luego de salir de la heladería nos íbamos directo a casa para cambiarnos, teníamos un momento libre que yo aprovechaba para hacer las compras o ver alguna de mis series favoritas, quizás escribir algún cuento que me hubiera rondado por la mente desde hacia tiempo. Blaine veía partidos viejos, leia o llamaba algún viejo amigo para jugar videojuegos, en eso no había cambiado mucho pero no me importaba mientras que la persona que viniera a casa no fuera ese insufrible, Sebastian. Me había enterado que durante nuestra discusión se le había confesado al morocho y este le había contestado que debía pensarlo, había estado cerca de perderlo en aquel entonces y el odio por el desconocido había aumentado en consiguiente.

"Te doy una mano" Se ofrecio llevando las bolsas del supermercado a la estantería de la cocina en cuanto llegue de nuevo a casa, me había estado esperando con una buena noticia: "Llamaron para anunciar que ya tienen dia para el estreno de nuestra obra, Kurt, será la semana que viene!" Chillo emocionado robándome un beso dulce en la mejilla y apoyando su frente sobre la mia, amaba cuando hacia esto porque sus rulos rosaban mi piel haciéndome cosquillas.

"Es muy poco tiempo, aun hay muchas cosas que preparar" Pense preocupado aunque viniéramos practicando la obra desde hacia meses atrás, ya con el guion listo, las canciones terminadas y practicadas por los actores del grupo.

"Saldra genial, Kurt, estoy muy feliz" Sonrio besándome de nuevo y contagiándome su alegría, ahora millones de personas podrían ver nuestra parodia y compartir las locuras que habíamos planeado desde niños. Era maravilloso, parecía irreal que al fin estuviera sucediendo. La semana paso velozmente y cada dia me ponía mas nervioso que el anterior, queria que todo saliera perfecto. Llego el dia del estreno y no podía mantenerme en pie, recibi una llamada del grupo de actuación y conteste poniendo altavoz para que Blaine se acercara a escuchar desde la cocina: "Señor Hummel, lamentamos informarle que el actor principal se ha accidentado en otra obra la pasada noche y no podrá concurrir hoy, esta en el hospital. Quizas debamos suspender la obra, no encontraremos a nadie que sepa cantar y pueda aprenderse toda la parte de Harry en 24 horas, queremos tener su autorización para suspenderlo". La tristeza oscurecio mi semblante y estuvo a punto de aceptar la derrota y permitir que se suspendiera pero llego Blaine para detenerme, no iba a permitir que me rindiera tan fácilmente.

"Yo lo hare" Afirmo destilando seguridad con su mirada, me convencio rápidamente ya que era quien mejor podría cantar sus propias canciones y quien mas entendería el personaje que nosotros mismos habíamos creado, podría hacerlo, le tenia confianza. Le dije al grupo de actuación que había conseguido un remplazo y me dedique a calmar los nervios de Blaine luego de cortar, era probable que se sintiera mas presionado que nunca sumado al hecho de que nunca había actuado antes y que solo había subido a un par de escenarios para cantar sus canciones. No había ensayado la obra con los demás y apenas sabia las coreaografias.

Cayo la noche y nos encontramos del otro lado del escenario, tras el telon, observando el teatro lleno con mas de quinientas personas esperando el gran estreno. Finn vino a saludarnos con su novia Rachel, con la que se casaria el próximo año, y a desearnos suerte: "Siempre supe que llegarían lejos, chicos, ahora supongo que soportare sus locuras mágicas aunque sea por esta noche" Rio palmeando nuestras espaldas y volviendo a su asiento antes de que el espectáculo comenzara. La música había empezado a sonar y Blaine me dedico una ultima mirada aterrorizada, parecía que recién acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer: "Confio en ti, Harry, nadie puede hacerlo mejor que tu" Sostuve sus mejillas y bese tiernamente sus labios para darle animo: "Rompete una pierna".

Corrio sonriendo hacia el escenario y salio frente al publico en medio de la oscuridad, sentándose en medio y comenzando a cantar con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Sonaba "Goin´Back to Howgartz" y mi corazón latia acelerado, el amor que sentia por ese chico me sorprendia cada vez un poco mas y mientras lo veía cumpliendo nuestro sueño llegue a la conclusión de que lo queria por siempre a mi lado, discutiendo, arreglándonos, pero siempre presente en mi vida. No deje de sonreir a medida que lo veía actuar, nadie hubiera pensado jamas que era la primera vez que lo hacia ya que sus gestos eran plenamente convincentes, una parte de mi se convencia lentamente de que probablemente Blaine se creyera Harry Potter en esos momentos y olvidara que había un publico y un elenco falso actuando a su lado. Reia, cantaba, me enamoraba cada vez un poco mas, tuve que contenerme para no subir al escenario a besarlo en cuanto gritaba en busca de Ron, sentia que me hablaba y necesitaba estar a su lado. Me enorgullecia y emocionaba verlo tan radiante frente a tantas personas, saber que estaba actuando lo que yo había escrito, lo que juntos habíamos planeado.

Apenas termino la ultima escena del ultimo acto, y segundos luego de que la gente comenzara a aplaudir al elenco unido sobre el escenario, Blaine corrió a buscarme trar el telon y arrastrándome del brazo me llevo frente al publico eufórico que gritaba y aplaudia como si no hubiera visto nada mejor en su vida; nos aplaudían. Mire a los ojos de mi novio que estaba observándome de la misma forma, nuestro sueño cumplido, nuestro amor mas fuerte que nunca. Me rodeo con sus brazos en medio del escenario y me beso apasionadamente frente al publico ignorando los consejos de su manager sobre esconder su orientación sexual o las miradas atónitas de la gente y del elenco, ya nada importaba mas que nuestro amor y el hecho de que nuestro sueño se había hecho realidad. Mis pies apenas aguantaban mi peso, mi cuerpo temblaba frente a las quinientas personas y mis mejillas se habian teñido de un rojo intenso, podría haberlo matado por aquella locura pero mi corazón latia desenfrenado por el como nunca había latido por nadie y sabia que ese dia, el mejor de mi vida, no podría olvidarlo jamas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

"Al fin logras librarte de esa manada sobresaltada" Hizo pucheros Blaine mientras entraba a la oficina con un inmenso ramo de flores amarillas, acababa de terminar mi sesión de fotos y autógrafos por el libro que acababa de sacar a la venta aquella tarde: "Felicitaciones, Kurt" Dijo entregándomelas y sacándome una sonrisa cargada de alegría, había estado esperando ansioso ese momento en el que pudiera estar a solas con Blaine. Nuestro musical había sido un éxito, cuando el actor principal se recupero los directores decidieron relevarlo del cargo para dejar al morocho quien sin duda lo hacia mucho mejor y seguimos de esta forma llevando la obra internacionalmente y planeando una pronta continuación. Antes de escribir la segunda parte, termine la novela que hacia años había empezado y la publique siendo aceptada y elogiada por millones de personas en el mundo. Me sentia repleto, conforme conmigo mismo.

"Tu madre estaría orgullosa" Susurro Blaine al leer la dedicatoria de la primer pagina en voz alta: "Mama, te prometi una vez que te dedicaría mi primer libro y aunque fuera solo un niño sabia que confiabas en mi. Aquí esta, finalmente, mi promesa cumplida y espero que puedas disfrutarla desde donde estes. Te amo". El morocho revolvió mi cabello con cariño y beso mi frente, podía sentir lo feliz que estaba por mi y esto me alegraba aun mas. Parecia mentira que hacia casi dos años desde que vivíamos juntos y no habíamos discutido desde la ultima vez en la Iglesia, quizás ya habíamos madurado lo suficiente. Le vi morder sus labios preocupado:

"Sabes, estoy un poco celoso" Admitio y me pregunte si era por la cantidad de fans que habian venido a la firma de autógrafos, quizás se sentia mal pero podía asegurar que en sus conciertos había mas del doble de personas: "Hoy muchos chicos te miraron, se sacaron fotos contigo y te coquetearon sin que lo notaras, eres muy inocente a veces, a veces me gustaría que salieras de tu nube de fantasia y te dieras cuenta de la realidad de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, Kurt".

"¿Tan tonto me crees? Claro que note los coqueteos, Blainey, pero no esta mal divertirse un poco con ellos de vez en cuando" Bromee ganándome una mirada llena de odio de su parte, en realidad tenia razón respecto a mi inocencia, no solia notar lo que las personas pensaban sentían tanto como el cuya intuición era magnifica y leia los sentimientos de los demás con extrema facilidad: "Tranquilo, sabes que te quiero mas que nada, estuve deseando que la gente se fuera para verte y recibir tus flores" Admiti agradeciéndole de nuevo y sentándome en su regazo para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro: "Me gusta verte un poco celoso cada tanto". Susurre y volvió a fulminarme con la mirada, se veía adorable con sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios apretados. Junto a las flores que había enviado mi familia desde el pueblo, encontré la tarjeta de invitación para la boda de Finn y le pase la suya a mi novio.

"Espero que la próxima boda a la que vayamos sea la nuestra" Rio haciéndome sonrojar en venganza y acariciando mi mejilla con cariño, ambos recordamos aquella vez en que le había hecho creer a Blaine que estaba saliendo con Adam y bromee sobre la canción para entrar al altar. Ahora, aquello que parecía tan lejano e imposible, podía fácilmente convertirse en realidad en cualquier momento. Me quede pensando en silencio mientras el sacaba mi libro de su bolso y se ponía a leer abrazandome contra su pecho con la mano libre, asi solíamos estar durante horas leyendo juntos hasta que se hacia tarde y teníamos que regresar a casa.

"Puedes autografiarlo, Kurt, soy uno de tus mas grandes admiradores" Me contagio con sus carcajadas y finalmente accedi a firmárselo prometiéndole tambien una foto cuando llegaramos al edificio. Estabamos caminando de la mano por la calle vacia, parecía mas silencioso que de costumbre y supe que estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos justo cuando me sorprendio con su pregunta: "¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?". Solte su mano y deje de caminar manteniéndome parado en medio de la acera, debía haber escuchado mal ¿Acababa de proponerme matrimonio? Una parte de mi resplandecia de alegría y la otra se mantenía levemente decepcionada, no era asi como pasaba en Disney:

"¿Sin agacharte? ¿Ni anillo, ni palabras románticas o música de fondo?" Refunfuñe haciéndole ladear la cabeza confundido, no esperaba que esa fuera mi reacción.

"No sabia que lo querias asi, digo, mis padres se comprometieron una tarde como cualquier otra en su sala, tomando café y los tuyos, según me conto Burt una vez, fue mas o menos similar. Es verdad que yo tambien pensé en anillos y cena romántica pero no sabia que…"

"Blaine, vengo planeando bodas y compromisos de mis muñecos desde los cinco años, sabes mas que nadie lo soñador que soy. Queria que todo fuera muy… no se, especial" Me sentia patético siéndole honesto pero sabia que podía ser yo mismo con el, me sorprendia que conociéndome tanto me hubiera largado algo tan importante con tanta facilidad.

"Bien, déjamelo a mi" Acabo diciendo con una inmensa sonrisa brillante en su rostro "Olvida lo que acaba de ocurrir y déjame intentar de nuevo, veras que todo será aun mas especial que en la mejor de las películas de Disney, Kurt, hare que jamas lo olvides" Prometio besando mi mano cual príncipe a su princesa , por un momento crei que bromeaba pero sus ojos me contemplaban con una profunda intensidad al acentuar las siguientes palabras: "Yo tambien queria que fuera especial pero temia esforzarme y que acabaras rechazándome, tenia miedo pero ya no importa, voy a hacerlo increíble de todas formas y correré el riesgo".

Rode los ojos, jamas podría rechazarlo. Llegamos a casa tomados de la mano y las próximas semanas casi no lo vi, venia de un lado a otro realizando tramites y llamando por teléfono de forma que prácticamente no estábamos juntos. Me preguntaba por que estaría tan ocupado y me ilusione, sabia que era por preparar cualesquiera que su sorpresa de compromiso fuera. No podía esperar para ver que había preparado para mi, me prometi a mi mismo que no seria tan exigente ya que de cualquier forma seria especial mientras Blaine estuviera a mi lado.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Las redes sociales y revistas no habian dejado de escribir sobre la salida del closet de Blaine ante su publico al final de su actuación en la comedia de Harry Potter, ya había pasado un año desde entonces y aunque no era noticia fresca seguía comentándose persistentemente. Su manager lo había despedido de su compañía pero pronto otra mucho mejor lo acepto sin ponerle impedimentos para mostrarse a gusto ante sus fans y estas, por supuesto, lo aceptaron sin problemas y siguieron alabandolo por su maravillosa forma de cantar. Fue en uno de esos días mientras pensaba que hacer para pedirme matrimonio que recibió una llamada de su nuevo manager explicándole que lo habian contratado para hacer una gira mundial, era un hecho increíble que jamas se hubiera esperado pero era cierto que su fama seguía creciendo y que las entradas podrían venderse fácilmente en varios países. Su viaje comenzaría el próximo mes y duraría tres meses mas de forma que tendríamos que estar separados un buen tiempo y, aunque eso lo entristecia y desalentaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio con tal de seguir escalando hacia sus metas.

Mientras tanto, mi libro recientemente publicado había sido un éxito y muchos agentes me habian pedido invertir en el para crear una película ¡Una película! No podía ser posible, la alegría no entraba completamente en mi cuerpo, se desbordaba por los poros de mi piel y no podía mas que reirme en medio de la calle y correr hacia el edificio para contarle a Blaine. Lo encontré riendo solo tambien, sentado en la sala con dos tazas de café; había estado esperándome ansioso y al verme solto una exclamación y me abrazo contra si con entusiasmo. Soltamos ambas noticias al mismo tiempo y seguimos saltando y abrazandonos de la felicidad del otro incluso antes que la nuestra propia, las cosas comenzaban a salirnos bien, muy bien.

"Ademas, mi cumpleaños sera en dos meses y…" Empece a decir emocionado, pensando que este año al fin podría tener a Blaine a mi lado, pero me interrumpio para anunciarme deprimido que en esas fechas estaría en medio de su gira y no podría estar presente. No importaba, lo tenia el resto de los días y ese era solo uno mas, iba a extrañarlo pero sabia lo mucho que significaba para el y me ponía igual de contento de solo pensarlo. Imaginarmelo cantando en escenarios de todo el mundo.

Esa noche seria el casamiento de Finn y ambos estábamos arreglándonos frente al espejo, pasaba gel en sus cabellos mientras el ataba la moña roja en mi cuello a juego con la rosa del ojal de mi saco negro y la camisa que usaría el. Sus pantalones serian negros al igual que los mios pero su saco seria blanco como mi camisa, ya estábamos listos para salir. Rachel entro con un hermoso vestido largo, idéntico al de la princesa de la Bella y la Bestia, y nuestro amigo la acompañaba nervioso, saludándonos al pasar con su inmensa sonrisa inocente. Le extrañábamos, al verlo suspiramos simultáneamente dejando que los recuerdos envolvieran nuestras mentes: "Parece feliz" Dijo Blaine y solo pude asentir al oírlo recitar los votos.

"Espero que lo sea por el resto de su vida, ambos se lo merecen" Agregue y de inmediato vi volar el ramo y posarse, ante las miradas llenas de envidia de la multitud femenina, en medio de mis brazos accidentalmente. Me sonroje notoriamente y baje la vista al oir los aplusos, no queria ver la mirada complacida de Blaine sobre mi ni oir las carcajadas de Finn desde lo alto del altar. Nunca me había sentido igual de cohibido ante una multitud como en aquel momento, queria que la tierra me tragara. La ceremonia continuo con normalidad, me encontré a los Warblers y me sorprendi al verlos apartados de la mesa de Wesley, no entendia que había sucedido hasta que Jeff se explico: "Ha estado raro desde hace mucho tiempo, no nos dice lo que le pasa y hace dos semanas nos dijo que queria dejar la banda. Sabes, Kurt, tuvimos que disolverla por su culpa y ahora cada cual esta ocupado en lo suyo. Podiamos haber llegado lejor pero el es el vocalista principal y nos dio vuelta la cara cuando mas lo necesitábamos, ya no nos juntamos con el desde entonces. Es un traidor" Sus palabras se clavaron como puñales en mi pecho y sin despedirme corri al lado de mi amigo aislado que miraba el alboroto y las emociones de los demás con desinteres, su mirada apagada y carente de vida. Me sente a su lado y tome su mano entre las mias para mostrarle mi apoyo:

"¿Wes, que ocurrio?" Pregunte con un hilo de voz, aguantando las ganas de soltar el llanto cada vez que observaba lo cambiado que estaba mi amigo.

"Quiero ser solista" Explico imaginando acertadamente que había venido a verlo por las quejas de Jeff: "Estoy cansado de compartir mi talento entre cuatro, se que puedo brillar mas asi". Cualquier otro podría haberlo llamado creido pero yo sabia que mi amigo no estaba siendo el mismo ni diciendo lo que verdaderamente pensaba, intentaba torturarse haciendo que los demás lo odiaran pero no podía entender la razón. Blaine vino a buscarme al asiento en el que me encontraba y tironeo de mi brazo para alejarme de allí pero me deshice de su agarre pidiéndole paciencia con la mirada, ya habíamos peleado antes por su desagrado a Wesley y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse de nuevo asi que se encogio de hombros ocultando su molestia y se encamino hacia donde Finn para darle sus felicitaciones.

"¿Qué pasa? Se lo que amas cantar con todos ellos, nunca te gusto ser solista y siempre rechazabas las propuestas para poder quedarte con los demás. No disfrutas cantar en los escenarios si no están tocando a tu lado ni ir a fiestas si ellos no van para animarlas".

"La gente cambia, Kurt, deja de vivir en el pasado de una maldita vez y abre los ojos. Ya nada es igual, ninguno de nosotros lo es. Estoy cansado de seguir actuando, llevando a flote esta obra que ya termino hace tiempo y no tiene sentido alargar, vengo fingiendo que todo es lo mismo porque aparentemente no te has dado cuenta pero, creeme, el juego termino cuando eramos niños. Infancia acabada, sueños cumplidos, amistad destrozada. Se baja el telon".

"No voy a permitir que se baje" Alcance a decir con la voz quebrada, sus palabras estaban lastimándome porque de cierta forma sentia que había un poco de razón en ellas, no eramos los mismos. Nos habíamos alejado mucho tiempo, cada cual seguía su camino y ahora era demasiado tarde para intentar regresar al principio, se me había escapado de las manos.

"Demasiado tarde, ya bajo por completo y las luces se apagaron" Acabo Wesley saludando con la mano antes de incorporarse y regresar a su auto aparcado en el patio frontal, mi corazón comenzaba a inundarse por la culpa y los arrepentimientos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de mudarme hubiera estado junto a mis amigos cuando me necesitaban? ¿Seguiria unida la banda? ¿Se habría convertido Wes en lo que era de todas formas? No había forma de saberlo, el tiempo había pasado, los hechos ocurrido y no había hecho nada para detenerlo a tiempo. Blaine volvió a acercarse al verme solo y al levantar la vista permiti que se encontrara con mis ojos enrojecidos y el rastro húmedo de las lagrimas sobre mis mejillas, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados me pregunto que me había hecho el Warbler, planeando destrozarlo con sus propias manos de inmediato: "Nada, Blaine, el no ha hehco nada. Soy yo el que le he fallado, a el y a todos los otros. Jamas podre perdonarme por callar cuando tuve que haber hablado y hacer la vista gorda cuando tuve que haberme puesto en acción, soy despreciable" Solte el llanto, estaba exhausto y no me di cuenta de cuando exactamente acabe dormido en los brazos de mi novio, solo se que al despertar estaba durmiendo en la cama de nuestra habitación ¿Me habría traido cargado en sus brazos? Recorde lo ocurrido con Wes y mi corazón volvió a volverse oscuro, no me merecia mi felicidad y prosperidad en la vida porque no había estado para lograr la de mis seres queridos, los había dejado cuando mas me necesitaban: "Soy una basura" Pense y me quede mirando la ventana del edificio durante horas en silencio.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Blaine me había mandado comprar unas cosas al supermercado aquella tarde de invierno, era extraño ya que usualmente yo iba sin que me lo pidiera, ahora estaba regresando a casa con las bolsas y preguntandome porque precisaría cuatro kilos de harina con tanta urgencia. Al doblar la esquina vi un grupo amontonado en la calle frente a mi edificio, cerca de doscientas personas gritando y aplaudiendo completamente fuera de si. No era de meterme por donde la multitud fuera, pero eran muchas personas y estaban estorbando en la entrada asi que me acerque a dar un vistazo con las bolsas de las compras fuertemente agarradas haciéndome paso entre la multitud. Las bolsas cayeron cuando lo vi. Me lleve las manos a la cara, no podía ser… Dios, lo era.

"Hola a todos, gracias por estar presentes hoy, aquí, en este dia tan especial" Hablo Blaine por el micrófono, estaba parado sobre la parte interna de un camión que usaba como escenario y que había decorado con flores amarillas y fotos nuestras desde nuestra infancia hasta la actualidad. Simplemente no podía creer que estuviera haciendo un concierto improvisado en la puerta de casa ¿Su manager le permitia esa clase de cosas? ¿Por qué no me había avisado?

"Voy a necesitar el apoyo de todos ustedes porque en poco tiempo regresara del supermercado la persona mas importante en mi vida y pienso pedirle matrimonio en este lugar que significa tanto para los dos, nuestro vecindario, donde nos conocimos cuando eramos apenas unos niños". Explico a la multitud que aplaudia y sollozaba emocionada: "Quiero mostrarle que ya no temo gritar nuestro amor frente al mundo y disculparme con todos por haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo, por haberle fallado un par de veces y por habernos distanciado cuando en realidad me hacia tanta falta. En fin, gracias por su presencia". Los gritos entusiastas aumentaron considerablemente cuando Blaine me encontró entre el publico, palido y con la boca semi abierta, sin saber que hacer. El cuerpo me temblaba, la gente tambien me había reconocido y rápidamente se habian abierto dejando un camino espacioso que permitia dirigirme libremente hacia el escenario. Comence a caminar con paso inseguro mientras Blaine, ansioso y mordiendo sus labios, le hacia una seña a Chandler para que apareciera tambien en el escenario con su guitarra y empezara a tocar:

I can almost see it (Casi puedo verlo)  
That dream I'm dreaming but (Lo que estoy soñando)  
Theres a voice inside my head sayin, (Una voz en mi cabeza dice)  
Youll never reach it, (No puedo alcanzarlo)  
Every step I'm taking, (Cada paso que doy)  
Every move I make feels (Cada movimiento)  
Lost with no direction (Perdido sin dirección)  
My faith is shaking (Mi fe ahora duda)

Millones de recuerdos invadieron mi mente al oir su voz, fue entonces que recordé exactamente en que punto empece a sentir cosas por el, fue como si de repente todo se viera claro. Estabamos ambos escuchando música en su cuarto, tenia ocho años, hacia poco lo había conocido y las peleas eran continuas pero esa tarde estábamos misteriosamente tranquilos sentados sobre su cama. "¿Para que vivimos?" Me pregunto mirando al suelo con seriedad y por mas que pensé una respuesta no se me ocurria nada coherente, no sabia de donde había sacado aquello de repente: "Para alcanzar la felicidad" Le conteste al final, no sabia si verdaderamente vivíamos por ello pero asi parecía responder la mayoría de personas a esa pregunta.

"Creo que solo podrán alcanzar la felicidad los que luchen por ella y aunque sean los que mas salgan heridos, vale la pena de todas formas, no?" Pregunto de nuevo, igual de ensimismado, no podía entenderlo. Empezo entonces a sonar aquella canción desde el reproductor de música; The Climb. Nuestra relación podría subir y bajar como una Montaña Rusa, y muchas veces podríamos cansarnos pero mientras siguiéramos escalando juntos llegaríamos al final a la cima absoluta y allí nos quedaríamos a observar el paisaje por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

"¿Crees que vale la pena el esfuerzo, incluso aunque estemos girando en círculos durante años enteros, perdiendo el rumbo y encontrándolo de nuevo?" Pregunto y, aunque en ese momento no me había dado cuenta, en aquel instante su nombre fue grabado a fuego en mi corazón: "Claro que lo vale" Respondi con una sonrisa.

Theres always going to be another mountain (Siempre va a haber otra montaña)  
I'm always going to want to make it move (Siempre la voy a querer mover)  
Always going to be an uphill battle, (Sera una batalla cuesta arriba)  
Sometimes you going to have to lose, (A veces voy a perder)  
Aint about how fast I get there, (No importa lo que tarde en llegar)  
Aint about whats waiting on the other side (No importa lo del otro lado y mas…)  
Its the climb (Escalar)

Chandler dejo la guitarra a un lado y la gente no podía para de aplaudir descontroladamente y aclamar nuestros nombres por los aires, yo solo podía mirar directo a los ojos de Blaine y ver al mismo niño del que me había enamorado. Quizas todo a nuestro alrededor cambiara, incluso nosotros mismos, pero nuestro amor seria siempre igual de intenso y nunca se desvanecería.

"Kurt Hummel" Llamo Blaine por el micrófono tendiéndome la mano para que diera los últimos pasos que nos separaban y subiera lentamente los escalones hacia la parte trasera del camión, me tomo de la mano trazando círculos sobre ella en un silencio que hizo acelerar mi corazón: "Eres la única persona que he amado en mi vida y prometo seguir amándote hasta el final de los tiempos porque la mejor cosa que he aprendido es simplemente amar…"

"…y ser amado a cambio" Acabe la frase rodando los ojos, en un minuto había oído mas referencias de nuestras películas y canciones favoritas saliendo de sus labios que en toda nuestra vida. Le sonreí tímidamente, contemplando todo el despliegue que había hecho para mi. Yo solo pedia una cena, con velas quizás, y un anillo, pero el había hecho todo aquello con gusto para hacerme feliz ¡Como amaba a ese hombre! Se agacho frente a todas las personas que ya no podían seguir aplaudiendo con sus manos enrojecidas y ojos llorosos, saco una cajita y la abrió ante mi enseñándome el mejor anillo que pudo haber conseguido: uno de oro con una encantadora moñita de plata.

"¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo, Kurt?" Silencio en todo el vecindario, las campanas de la Iglesia sonando, mis piernas temblando de emoción: "Por supuesto que si" Susurre sonrojándome frente a toda aquella multitud y Blaine rápidamente me coloco el anillo y me rodeo el cuello para besarnos antes de que las doce campanadas de la mañana terminaran, de fondo se oian las exclamaciones de alegría de esas doscientas personas que fueron testigos de nuestro compromiso. Iba a casarme con Blaine Anderson, mi primer amigo, mi mas grande amor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y no podía parar de mirar el celular, esperando a que sonara en cualquier momento. Adam suspiro de nuevo apoyando su mano en mi hombro, era el dia de mi decimonoveno cumpleaños y había estado esperando la llamada de Blaine desde la noche pasada a las doce: "Amigo, ya te dijo que hoy seria su mas importante concierto, debe estar muriéndose por llamar pero correteando de un lado a otro. Entiendelo, seguro esta pensando en ti mientras canta ¿No puedes conformarte con eso, Kurtie?" Asenti pero dentro de mi deseaba poder oir su voz aquel dia tan especial siendo que no había sabido nada de el desde hacia dos semanas, intentaba ser comprensivo y me odiaba a mi mismo por exigirle tonterías a Blaine interrumpiendo su trabajo.

"Tranquilizate, Kurt" Me animo Chandler juntando sus cosas y las de su novio, ambos habian venido a pasar mi cumpleaños a casa pero ahora debían pasar por la farmacia para terminar unos trabajos pendientes y por la compañía de Adam en donde iban a asignarle el libreto para la nueva serie que protagonizaría: "Si necesitas algo llamanos" Agrego el rubio pero el otro parecía aun preocupado, no queria dejarme solo, sin quitarle la vista a mi teléfono mientras comia las ultimas palomitas al mirar Moulin Rouge ahogando mis penas y llorando con la escusa de estar en la parte emotiva.

Sabia que Adam no iba a dejarlo asi y me sorprendio verlo marchar con su novio, últimamente me sentia mas solo que nunca con Blaine de gira, mis amigos enamorados inseparables, los Warblers enfrascados en sus ocupadas vidas y Wesley alejándose del mundo y programando una gira ya que al convertirse en solista su fama había aumentado considerablemente. Recibi un mensaje y ataque el celular con los ojos irradiando una indescriptible felicidad que se rompió en pedazos al encontrarme con un numero desconocido: "Hola, Kurt, soy un gran admirador de tus libros y Adam me dijo que no te encontrabas muy bien asi que espero poder agradecerte por tu gran trabajo robándote alguna sonrisa ¿Qué dices?"

"Perdona si soy rudo pero, te conozco? ¿Adam te pidió que me subieras el animo?"

"Eli. C" Lei su nombre ladeando la cabeza, intente recordarlo pero no se me venia nadie a la cabeza; quizás era de nuestro antiguo pueblo, pero Adam casi no tenia amigos allí además de mi. El hecho de que leyera mis cuentos me subio el animo, aun no podía creer que hubiera tanta gente que les gustaran incluso aunque pronto sacaría una película con uno de ellos. Perdi la nocion del tiempo recibiendo sus mensajes y respondiéndoles, no pensé que pudiera sacarme tantas sonrisas como aseguraba pero realmente tenia talento para entretenerme y sentia que teníamos mucho en común aunque no nos conociéramos. Acabo confesándome que iba al mismo instituto al que había ido yo anteriormente, estaba en la clase de Blaine, Chandler y Sebastian e incluso había salido con este ultimo por un par de meses.

"¿Qué le viste?" Escribi y rei al leer su comentario: "Exacto, Kurt, solia tener problemas de visión pero esta solucionado. Tengo lentes de contacto ahora y no cometeré el mismo error de nuevo" Empece a responderle pero me interrumpio: "Vas a decir: ¿Salias con Sebastian y tu único problema era en la visión? Lo se, ya aprendi la leccion".

Estaba destornillándome de la risa sobre el sillón de la sala, aquellas eran exactamente las palabras que pensaba enviarle antes de que las adivinara. Le hubiera seguido enviando otros mensajes mas pero la batería deltelefono se acabo por usarlo tanto y no tuve mas opción que apagarlo y dejarlo cargar, al dia siguiente sin duda me arrepentí de haber hablado tanto con Eli ya que tenia una llamada perdida de Blaine exactamente tres minutos luego de apagar el aparato. "No quiero decirle a mis amigos y mucho menos a Blaine, es que me siento un gran egoísta pidiéndole que deje sus ocupaciones de lado para llamarme de vez en cuando".

"No es egoísta, Kurt, jamas podrias serlo. Esta bien que lo extrañes y si el fuera tan bueno como dices debería extrañarte tambien, digo, como puede tener a su prometido aquí y no mandarle un simple mensaje en dos semanas? Aun mas si el prometido en cuestión eres tu" Me respondio Eli haciéndome sentir mas seguro, mostrándome que no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que Blaine no estaba siendo muy considerado al ignorarme incluso el dia de mi cumpleaños. Entendia que estuviera en su gira pero, cuanto tiempo podía costarle enviarme un mensaje? ¿No podía, aunque fuera, pedirle a alguno de sus empleados que lo mandara por el? Solo para recibir noticias suyas, para recibir un beso de buenas noches o suerte en mi trabajo. Aunque sea para decirme que me extrañaba, o que deseaba regresar pronto ¿Lo deseaba? Quizas estaba bien asi, lejos, y preferia seguir viajando por el mundo.

"El es el egoísta, Kurt. Sabes, cuando salía con Sebastian siempre me hacia ver como si yo fuera el exagerado que lo perseguia y acosaba con mis preocupaciones y celos infundados pero un dia lo encontré con otro y me di cuenta que quizás hubiera evitado ese desenlace si le hubiera sido sincero desde el principio" Entonces era por eso que habian terminado, Sebastian lo había engañado ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? Eli parecía una persona increíble.

"¿Crees que deba hacerle saber a Blaine que me molesta no recibir noticias suyas?"

"No lo se, Kurt, nunca los he visto juntos asi que no puedo saber si su relación es como lo era la mia con Seb. Solo digo que eres demasiado como para sufrir asi por alguien que no te valora lo suficiente, aconsejo que averigues lo que Blaine realmente siente por ti y si se preocupa lo necesario. De no ser asi, replanteate el seguir persiguiéndolo". Ese mensaje me había hecho enojar ¿Qué se creía aquel desconocido como para hablar asi de Blaine? ¿Estaba aconsejando que lo dejara por no haberme dado señales de vida en dos semanas? No le conteste y me pregunte si no seria mejor dejar de escribirme con el. Deje pasar unos días y, cuando se cumplio la tercer semana, llame a su celular para oir su voz y me contesto una que me tomo completamente por sorpresa:

"Buenos días" La voz de Sebastian, por mas de que la había oído a penas una vez, resonaba en mi cabeza haciendo alborotar mi exagerada imaginación "¿Queria hablar con Blaine Anderson?"

"Si, de hecho, dígale que soy su novio y que tengo un par de cosas que preguntarle" Estaba subiendo el tono, tenia que controlarme pero no podía sabiendo que el chico estaba con el.

"Ah, solo eres Kurt" Dijo suspirando del otro lado "Pense que podrias ser algún inversionista o algo que valiera la pena, mira, Blainey esta trabajando por si no lo sabes ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Acaso no te dijo que esta de gira? No hablan mucho últimamente, no?"

Me contuve las ganas de tomar un avión solo para atravesar su detestable rostro con mi puño, le pedi de la forma mas educada que pude que por favor me pasara con Blaine de todas formas pero parecía dispuesto a seguirme conversando: "Wesley, su mas grande rival, ha venido a hacer su gira debut exactamente a los mismos lugares y al mismo tiempo que el por lo que la competencia entre ambos y la perdida de publico que ha tenido recientemente lo tienen de mal humor. No creo que este dispuesto a aguantar otra molestia mas ¿Quieres que le deje algún mensaje de tu parte de todas formas?"

"¿Antes puedes contestarme que rayos haces contestando su teléfono?" Solte sin poder seguir reprimiendo el odio que sentia por ese inutil ¿Podria ser que Eli.C tuviera razón al fin y al cabo sobre que Blaine no me amaba de verdad? Pero me había dedicado una canción frente a muchas personas y actualmente estaba usando un anillo de compromiso que me recordaba la paciencia que debía tener para pronto estar juntos y ser felices de nuevo, no podía estar olvidandose de mi, el tiempo no podía estarnos separando ahora que estábamos tan unidos.

"Trabajo para el como su diseñador de moda personal, de hecho, ahora mismo esta saliendo del baño y necesita mi ayuda para elegir el conjunto que usara esta noche. Me dijo que te gusta verle con moñas pero, lo siento Kurt, son cosa del siglo pasado. Ya le prohibi usarlas, espero que no te moleste. Ya podras llenarlo de antigüedades cuando vuelva contigo dentro de cinco meses" Exclamo escupiendo su ego por el otro lado de la línea pero le corregi, Blaine estaría conmigo el próximo mes ya que su gira iba a ser de noventa días.

"Se nota que no hablan, parejita, Blaine la pasa tan bien lejos de ti que piensa tomarse dos meses mas para disfrutar alrededor del mundo. Son cosas de trabajo, Kurt, nunca las entenderas mientras sigas con esas manias de escritor tuyas. Tengo que cortar, Blainey me necesita. Por cierto y por si no te diste cuenta, muñequita, voy tras el" No necesitaba que me lo deletreara, no era tonto. En cuanto corte fui a la pagina oficial de mi novio a confirmar que si, su gira había sido alargada. Inmediatamente llame a Eli.C: Perdona la hora, se que hace tiempo no nos mensajeamos pero me siento mal y no se a quien recurrir ¿Has cenado ya? ¿Crees que es muy tarde para darte una vuelta por casa? Ya sabes donde es, no?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Octavo mes desde que Blaine se había marchado, quinta semana desde que Eli.C dormia en casa. Primeramente había venido a cenar aquella noche en cuanto había dejado de hablar con Sebastian, quedándose a consolarme hasta entrada la madrugada y marchándose soñoliento al mediodía. Al dia siguiente había intentado llamar a Blaine otras ocho veces pero siempre salía el correo de voz asi que volvi a traer a mi amigo a cenar, quedándose de nuevo a secar mis lagrimas hasta el amanecer. Luego de varias noches similares me apiade del pobre y desde entonces vivimos prácticamente en la misma casa, el en la habitación en la que anteriormente dormían los padres de Blaine y que ahora habíamos habilitado como biblioteca y yo en el antiguo cuarto de Blaine que habíamos empezado a compartir desde que me había mudado a su casa. Sabia que al morocho no le gustaría saber que otro chico estaba quedándose bajo el mismo techo pero no estábamos haciendo nada que pudiera molestarlo, Eli era solo un compañero fiel, el único que estaba a mi lado mientras cada uno de los demás había seguido su camino.

"¿Y ahora que paso?" Pregunto llegando del trabajo y dejando su maletín en el sitio de siempre mientras se quitaba su saco para doblarlo en su espacio, dentro del armario que le había dejado libre en la biblioteca donde ya comenzaban a amontonarse ordenadamente sus pertenencias. Se sento a mi lado y leyó mi mirada deprimida, adivinando enseguida que había estado bebiendo: "¿Atendio Sebastian de nuevo y te dijo que dejaras de molestarlo?".

La voz del chico apenas se oia por entre la musica del reproductor que envolvia al cuarto a todo volumen haciendo mas tenue, por raro que parezca, el dolor de mi cabeza:

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn (Solo voy a quedarme ahí y verme quemar) _  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts (Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele) _

"En realidad fue el quien me llamo" Respondi recordando la voz irritante del rubio descarado: "Se que estaba mintiéndome pero no puedo evitar preocuparme de todas formas, dijo que Wesley seguía robándole fama a Blaine y que en uno de sus arrebatos de furia acabo yendo a beber con el. No le quiero creer, Eli, pero Smyth me dijo que se habian estado besando y que Blaine le había contado cada secreto nuestro que le preguntara. Para comprobarlo me conto cosas que solo nosotros dos conocíamos, cosas de las que solo podría haberse enterado si el se las hubiera contado borracho, besándolo en algún bar".

"¿Qué cosas?" Pregunto y aunque sabia que a Blaine no le gustaría, le conte nuestros secretos. Si el se los había contado a Sebastian, sin importar si estaba ebrio o no, yo tenia el mismo derecho de contárselo a mi amigo. No podía quejarse. Le hable entonces de cuando lo conoci, la vez que raye el suelo de la plaza y el se culpo por ello, la otra que arreglo mi muñeco y cuando nos obsesionamos por la saga de Harry Potter. La parodia que escribimos, las tardes de lecturas y películas, los días de salida con moñas, picnic, fondue de frutas y las charlas en el cementerio frente a mi madre. La vez que le quite la plancha porque me gustaba su cabello al natural o cuando me ayudo en aquel escrito de matemáticas sentándose durante horas y sin creer que pudiera ser tan bueno con las letras siendo al mismo tiempo tan desastroso en aquella materia. Cuando criticaba su música y el insultaba el aspecto de mis actores favoritos cuyas fotos colgaban de mi pared, entonces yo contratacaba diciendo que los suyos tenian la cara destrozada y el me decía que por lo menos nos estaban tan operados como los mios.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean (Ahora sé que dijimos cosas, hicimos cosas que no queríamos)_  
_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine (Y volvimos a caer en los mismos patrones, misma rutina)_  
_But your temper is just as bad is mine is (Pero tu humor es tan malo como el mío)_  
_You're the same as me when it comes to love you're just as blinded (Eres lo mismo que yo, cuando se refiere al amor, eres igual de ciega)_

"Kurt, vas a romper tu teléfono si sigues estrujándolo de esa forma entre tus manos, suéltalo y deja de llorar" Aconsejo Eli, ladeando la cabeza con tristeza luego de estar cuatro horas enteras escuchando nuestras aventuras y recuerdos: "Ven aquí" Susurro haciendo espacio a su lado y abriendo sus brazos para que pudiera refugiarme en su pecho, no se suponía que fuera asi ¿Dónde estaba Blaine para protegerme y limpiar mis lagrimas? ¿Estaria llorando, quizás, en los brazos de otro tambien? ¿Por qué había alargado su viaje tantos meses sin avisarme y, pasados incluso los cinco prometidos, aun no había vuelto? ¿Por qué no contestaba mis mensajes y llamadas ni daba señales de vida desde el dia de su partida? Una terrorífica idea cruzo mi mente… ¿Qué tal si la vida de fama y fortuna era mucho mejor que la que le deparaba conmigo y decidia quedarse por siempre lejos? Dios, por supuesto que lo era, jamas conseguiría tanto dinero y aplausos quedándose a mi lado a comer fruta con chocolate y tomar café en nuestra cafetería favorita.

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems (Quizás nuestra relación no es tan enfermiza como parece)_  
_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a valcano (Quizas esto pasa cuando se encuentran un tornado y un volcan)_  
_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though (Todo lo que se es que te amo demasiado para dejarte ir)_

"Suficiente, ya no puedo verte asi" Susurro Eli con sus labios junto a mi oído, pensé que iba a besarme y cerre los ojos pero me había soltado para marcar un numero en su teléfono. Me sentí culpable ¿Hubiera permitido que me besara si esa hubiera sido su intención? Si, lo hubiera permitido, pero Blaine ya había besado a Sebastian tambien y no podía saber si regresaría a casa algún dia o si pretendía dejarme atado a su anillo por el resto de la eternidad. Ya había pasado un año casi ¿Cuándo tenia pensado volver?

"Buenas noches, soy miembro de la empresa de talentos musicales de Los Angeles, California, y me preguntaba si el señor Anderson podría ponerse en contacto conmigo" Eli me guiño el ojo y luego de dar las gracias me paso el auricular, había engañado a Sebastian a la perfeccion y ahora podría aclarar las cosas con Blaine. Lo aparte, sin embargo, no queria hablar con el, estaba muy herido por su culpa.

"Kurt, quías me arrepienta de ayudarte con esto porque sinceramente me gustas" Admitio aun insistiendo con el auricular: "Pero tienes que darle una oportunidad para explicarse, hasta ahora solo has hablado con Smyth y, creeme, no es de fiar. Deja que Blaine diga lo que tiene que decir y si no te convence o, directamente, el mismo te dice que se aburrio de ti, siempre podras terminar con el, devolverle su anillo y venir a mis brazos que siempre estarán abiertos esperándote". Asenti inseguro, las palabras de Eli siempre parecían llenas de experiencia y no podía negar que, por mas odio que sintiera en ese momento, deseaba escuchar la voz del morocho mas que nada.

"¿Kurt?" Pregunto del otro lado y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, detestaba lo que aquel hombre causaba en mi. Aun cuando mas deseaba odiarlo o dejar de hablarle, su mirada de cachorrito y su voz de angel acababan haciéndome perdonarlo sin importar lo desgraciado que me hiciera sentir y aunque practicara durante horas lo que pensaba decirle, siempre que llegaba el momento mis palabras se trababan y solo quedaba esperando en silencio que el tomara la palabra para mantenerme hechizado del otro lado: "Kurt, me tenias preocupado ¿Qué te pasaba? ¿Por qué no contestabas mis mensajes ni respondias mis cartas? Me clavaste el visto en los mensajes de Facebook, tu teléfono estaba apagado cada vez que intentaba comunicarme contigo, se que te la estas pasando muy bien y estas igual de bien acompañado en mi ausencia pero hace tiempo queria que tuviéramos una charla de corazón a corazón para aclarar las cosas".

Cuando Blaine decía "charla de corazón a corazón" nunca podía significar algo bueno, desde pequeño me había acostumbrado a evadir esa clase de conversaciones porque nunca salíamos de ellas sin habernos peleado o acabado heridos, hablar demasiado nunca ayudaba en nuestra relación pero si nos callabamos no seriamos nosotros mismos ni estaríamos tan unidos, de hecho, no hubiéramos llegado hasta este punto en que ambos sabíamos de los sentimientos otro. Por lo menos asi era antes, ahora ya no sabia con certeza nada sobre el corazón de Blaine y, presisamente por eso, era la primera vez que esa clase de charlas peligrosas no me asustaban en absoluto. Al contrario, queria tenerlas, las necesitaba.

"Yo no recibi mensajes, cartas, llamadas ni comentarios al Facebook de tu parte, Blaine" Le asegure ¿Podria ser que ahora incluso estuviera mintiendo? El no era asi antes, que tanto había cambiado en esos meses? ¿Podria haberle corrompido la continua compañía de Sebastian? "De hecho, intento comunicarme desesperadamente contigo desde que te fuiste pero solo me ignoras. E ntiendo que estas ocupado, que son tus sueños y tu futuro, pero no puedo ocultar lo que siento. Blaine, lamento ser egoísta pero estoy cansado de tenerte lejos, no quiero seguir queriendo a alguien que no puedo abrazar cuando me siento triste ni ver sonreir cuando estoy feliz. Sabes, ya no creo en las relaciones a distancia, se que lo nuestro no funcionara asi". Observe mi anillo por ultima vez antes de quitármelo, Eli me contemplaba angustiado y luego bajaba la vista con la culpa brillando en sus ojos. Intento susurrarme algo que no logre entender pero no era momento, tenia que acabar con aquel problema primero, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir llorando cada noche al escuchar las canciones de su CD o al leer su portada, escribirle cartas que guardaba intactas sin enviar o escribirle historias cambiando nuestros nombres y escondiéndolas bajo la cama. Estaba cansado de esperar a que se diera cuenta de mi desesperación y volviera de una vez, de no ser asi, ya no podría aguantarlo por mucho mas. Cada dia sufria un poco mas del anterior, mi corazón se había cansado, debía haber algo mejor en la vida que solo girar en círculos y esperar que algo bueno ocurriera.

"Una vez me prometi que ya no esperaría que las cosas pasaran, construiría mi destino con mis propias manos, y ya no estoy seguro de querer verte formar parte de el" Dije y del otro lado se oyo el silencio, quizás me arrepentiría luego pero acababa de cortarle el teléfono y arrojarme a los brazos de Eli: "Ya no me importa engañarlo, el juego acabo".


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunte con la cabeza adolorida, estaba acostado en mi cama y Eli. C me contemplaba tristemente a mi lado ¿Qué había hecho? Intente incorporarme pero todo daba vueltas asi que volvi a recostarme llevándome la mano a la frente:

"Tranquilo, Kurt, todo esta bien. Ayer, apenas cortaste con Blaine te me arrojaste encima robándome un beso pero de inmediato te desmayaste en mis brazos, mareado por el alcohol. Te lleve a la cama a cuestas y te despertaste un par de veces para vomitar, quizás tu estomago duela un poco todavía, estabas realmente mal anoche. Me preocupe mucho". Me tomo la mano con ternura acariciándola cariñosamente, podía haberme dejado solo pero el siempre estaba allí para mi y aunque quisiera agradecerlo, lo único que hacia era rechazar sus sentimientos: "Te amo, Kurt, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto, debo confesarte algo. Al principio no sentia nada por ti, siquiera admiración, pero Sebastian me llamo para persuadirme de ayudarlo en sus planes prometiéndome que si hacia todo bien volveria conmigo. Te engañe, trabajaba en secreto para el intentando separarte de Blaine, aunque mi ex me hubiera traicionado antes el amor es ciego y segui cumpliendo sus ordenes como un inutil. Borraba los mensajes de Blaine de tu celular, clave vistos en sus mensajes de Facebook, rompia las cartas que te enviaba y desenchufaba tu teléfono para que no recibieras sus llamadas mientras Seb trabajaba de igual forma rompiendo ambos lazos desde alla, donde el estaba. A medida que continuaba haciendo esta locura empezaba a darme cuenta que Sebastian nunca cambiaria y que mi corazón comenzaba a deshacerse de su hechizo cuanto mas tiempo pasaba contigo, verte confiando en mi y abriendo tu corazón, conociendo tu forma de ser. Ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme por lo que hice pero si aun puedo enmendar mis errores soy capaz de renunciar a tu amor y amistad para hacerte volver con tu novio, verte feliz es lo que mas quiero y me siento horrible por haber sido parte de esto".

Estaba atonito, simplemente no podía creerle: "Fuera de mi casa" Susurre con la cabeza gacha, mi mundo haciéndose trizas, señalando a la puerta mientra el se levantaba lentamente obedeciendo mis ordenes. Blaine siempre había estado ahí, nunca había estado solo realmente, al contrario, era yo el equivocado quien no había confiado en el.

"Prometo que arreglare las cosas" Dijo Eli antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, justo antes de que el almohadón que le arrojaba cayera sobre su rostro. Estaba desilusionado y comenzaba a sentir que nunca podría volver a confiar en nadie, la gente siempre te buscaba para satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Incluso yo, había buscado a Eli para no sentirme tan miserable sin Blaine, al fin y al cabo no eramos tan distintos en eso. Luego de llorar durante horas recordé que esa noche seria el estreno de mi película, que curioso, lo que tenia que ser el mejor dia de mi vida había comenzado para quedarse entre los peores habiendo cortado con mi novio y descubierto que mi mejor amigo era un traidor que trabajaba en secreto para mi peor enemigo que probablemente ahora se quedaría con mi ex. Suspire, tenia que buscar ropa adecuada y prepárame. Cuando estaba a punto de salir recibi una llamada, era Adam:

"Chandler me dijo que llegaria tarde al estreno de tu película, Kurtie, porque hoy viene Anderson de su gira y prometio irlo a buscar al aeropuerto ¿Te molesta mucho pasarte por casa a buscarme? El auto sigue en el taller, no creo que este listo para esta noche".

Siguio hablándome pero mi mente se había quedado detenida en cuanto había oído aquel nombre, Blaine, estaría aquí pronto y lo había olvidado. Esa misma noche. Quizas regresaría con su corazón renovado, estaría sonriendo en los brazos de Sebastian olvidando su anillo de compromiso en algún baño de hotel. Pero quizás aun sentia algo por mi y podría perdonarme por haberle gritado por teléfono, por haber sido rudo sin escuchar sus explicaciones y por haber confiado mas en Eli que en sus propias palabras. "El anillo" Recorde y le pedi disculpas a Adam, no podría pasarlo a buscar porque me había surgido algo importante. No se lo dije pero tampoco estaba en mis planes ir al estreno de mi propia película, tenia algo mas urgente que hacer: recuperar al amor de mi vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me coloque el anillo de vuelta y Sali disparado hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, el vuelo llegaba en pocos minutos.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de fanáticas alocadas aclamando el nombre del chico, me enorgullecia de cierta forma pero al final solo podía irritarme ya que no me dejaban seguir mi camino para encontrarlo. Recurri a lo mas vergonzoso que podría hacer, pero ya saben, en tiempos desesperados se toman medidas desesperadas. Corri hacia un guardia de seguridad y, tomándolo desprevenido, le arranque el altavoz y segui corriendo hacia el agrupamiento emocionado: "Hola a todos, no se si me recuerdan pero yo creo reconocer a muchas de ustedes, se que fueron quienes estuvieron presentes cuando Blaine se me propuso hace ya varios meses. Me equivoque con el, hubieron problemas y ahora estoy muy arrepentido y quisiera su ayuda de nuevo, aunque no lo merezca, para regresar a su lado". La multitud se silencio inmediatamente mientras el guardia me quitaba el altavoz y tomaba mi muñeca con brutalidad, detrás de el venían otros tantos a ayudarlo a llevarme fuera del aeropuerto por mala conducta. Iban los uniformados arrastrándome hasta que la multitud enloquecida de jóvenes fanáticas se les arrojo encima para liberarme, luchando a uñas y dientes con los oficiales. Las puertas se abrieron en esos momentos y olvide la escena caotica a mi alrededor, de un momento a otro sentí que solo habíamos dos en el mundo; Blaine y yo. Solte el llanto mientras corria desesperadamente con los brazos alzados de una punta a otra del camino que nos separaba, las fans habian dejado el espacio libre de nuevo y ya nada se interponía entre nosotros. El me vio y su diseñador de modas salio de uno de los costados para retener su brazo pero el lo empujo dedicándole una mirada furiosa, haciendo que el chico Smyth mordiera sus labios y se alejara derrotado. Blaine abrió sus brazos tambien y nos encontramos en un maravilloso abrazo, ocultando nuestros rostros en el hombro del otro y fundiéndonos en uno solo: "Tienes una película que estrenar, tonto" Oi y solo pude contestar "Calla y sigue abrazandome, esto es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa".

Curiosamente, una canción familiar estaba siendo reproducida por los parlantes del aeropuerto: Just Give Me a Reason. Los guardias nos echaron y prohibieron nuestro regreso al lugar por haber causado tal desastre, le agradecimos a las fanáticas desde el auto mientras íbamos hacia el cine tomados de la mano. "Lo siento, Blaine, fue todo mi cul…" Me interrumpio besando mis labios, extrañaba su calidez. El auto ya se había detenido frente a la sala principal pero no queria salir, estaba demasiado a gusto allí dentro y tenia muchas cosas que hablar con el.

"Nos debemos una charla de corazón a corazón pero dejémosla de lado por ahora, tengo una gran película que disfrutar" Susurro en mi oído haciéndome temblar, extrañaba su voz, sus caricias, incluso aquellas malditas charlas, sentia que mi corazón recién comenzaba a latir correctamente desde que lo había vuelto a ver: "Hablamos luego, entonces, Blaine. Recuerda que tenemos una boda que planear y, ya sabes, vengo practicando desde los ocho años y no puede ser tomado a la ligera" Le guiñe el ojo y volvimos a besarnos antes de bajar, no deje de tomar su mano en toda la noche, incluso cuando hice el discurso. Fue, tal y como deseaba, uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Mis sueños hechos realidad, Blaine de regreso a mi lado y nuestros problemas esfumándose en el aire ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Ambos teníamos puestos nuestros anillos, la promesa seguía en pie y nada nos podría separar ahora.

"Te amo" Murmuro suavemente cuando estuvimos solos en casa de una vez por todas.

"Te amo" Le respondi apoyando mi frente contra la suya y fundiendo mis labios con los suyos de nuevo, jamas me sentiría de la misma manera con nadie mas. Blaine seria siempre lo mas importante para mi. "Bienvenido a casa".

* * *

**El proximo sera el ultimo capitulo (dedicado al 2x06 = 2.6 = Cap 26 xD Ok, lo se, intentare calmarme). Espero que hayan disfrutado, les agradezco a todos los que leyeron la historia hasta el final y principalmente a los que comentaron ya que son quienes me suben el animo siempre y hacen que siga escribiendo con toda esa buena onda que me trasmiten :) Gracias, todos, amo poder hacer lo que mas me gusta y que otros puedan disfrutarlo de igual manera. Siempre pensando en ustedes... Santi :$**


	26. Chapter 26

**HII! - Llegamos al final :'( De nuevo, gracias a todos por su apoyo de siempre y por los comentarios que tanto amo. Ya saben que ni los personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen. Aprovecho para decirle a esta amiga tan especial que realmente le debo mucho, que le agradezco por estar siempre y que mi vida no hubiera sido lo mismo si ella no estuviera a mi lado. Gracias, Lighter, no sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte y de que te hayas cruzado en mi vida hace tantos años. Ahora les dejo para que lean este final antes aconsejandoles que oigan esta cancion mientras leen: watch?v=EPjxiuK7rBk. Los quiero mucho, les deseo lo mejor3 Saludos y feliz lectura! :D Santi.**

* * *

**Capitulo final**

"Vamos a llegar tarde!" Volvi a repetir con los nervios haciéndome perder el control, estábamos en casa con Adam y no importaba cuantas veces le pidiera que se fuera, el seguía revoloteando por allí jugando frente a la pantalla: "Kurt, tranquilízate, nos casamos en diez horas. Tenemos todo el dia para hacer lo que queramos, no vamos a llegar tarde ¿Ademas, por que estas tan empeñado en que me vaya de una vez?"

"Es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido" Explico Adam como si Blaine no lo hubiera escuchado un centenar de veces de mis propios labios, estaba cansado de decirle que me diera el tiempo necesario para prepararme ¿Acaso era yo el único ansioso y emocionado? Por Dios, era el gran dia, esta noche seria nuestra soñada boda y el seguía enfrascado en el juego de su computadora.

"Kurt no usara vestido" Aseguro soltando el mando a distancia y volteándose a verme, mi rostro serio empezó a preocuparle: "Oh, Kurt, por favor dime que no lo haras".

"No seria la primera vez" Rio Adam recordando aquella fiesta de Halloween y haciendo que la preocupación de Blaine creciera, no queria verme hacer el ridículo en nuestra boda y, aunque su obsesion por lo que los demás pensaran o hicieran para herirme me ofendia, intente aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerlo dejar el juego y marcharse.

"No usare ningún vestido" Lo calme arrastrándolo dulcemente hacia la puerta "Y, de todas formas, tu idea sobre dormir en un ataúd con parlantes fue aun mas escalofriante que aquella fiesta de Halloween" Argumente, teniéndolo ya del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo puchero.

"No era un ataúd! Ya te dije mil veces que mi mayor deseo es tener una cama especial, equipada con paredes que mejoren la acústica del espacio y con reproductores de música con los que pueda relajarme antes de dormir". Deje de molestarlo con esa meta del pasado sin llegar a entender aun como podría acostarse en un pequeño lugar cerrado a escuchar música cual vampiro, de todas formas, ya había empezado a averiguar para mandarle hacer uno de esos extraños ataúdes musicales para su próximo cumpleaños. Sabia que le encantaría.

"Listo" Suspire cuando al fin se hubo marchado, dejándome tiempo a solas con Adam que me volvia a la paz con su mirada tranquilizante.

"Aun no puedo creer que vas a renunciar a tu canción favorita, la que soñaste con usar en tu boda desde que eras niño" Exclamo haciendo referencia a la sorpresa que estaba planeando para Blaine, ya habíamos arreglado hace tiempo que yo elegiría la canción para entrar al altar y todos tenian por seguro que seria Come What May tal y como lo había dicho siempre. Era mi canción favorita, de mi película favorita, pero sentia que no podía ser egoísta sino pensar en una que nos simbolizara a los dos por igual y, de forma sorpresa, pensaba mostrarle a Blaine y nuestros invitados una que jamas olvidarían.

* * *

Kurt me había echado para prepararse para la boda y, aunque intentaba parecer calmado, tenia que admitir que estaba considerablemente peor que el. Di vueltas en círculos alrededor de nuestro edificio hasta cansarme, luego de sentarme otros tantos a descansar en un banco de la plaza y dejar que me invadieran nuestros recuerdos, volvi a incorporarme para pasear por calles mas lejanas. Hoy seria nuestra boda, no podía creerlo, ya queria verlo mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad antes de tomar mi mano y entrar juntos al altar como venia planeando desde que eramos pequeños. Al pasar por las puertas de un bar alcance a ver un grupo de hombres sospechosos amontonados que llamaron mi atención, intente ponerme de puntillas para ver mejor y me encontré con Wesley en medio de la montonera siendo intimidado por los desconocidos. Estaban arrinconándolo y sosteniendo el cuello de su camisa con los puños, iban a darle una paliza y pensé en seguir mi camino pero me arrepentí, no importaba cuan mal me cayera o en que lios se hubiera metido, tenia que ayudarlo.

Use uno de los ringtones de mi celular que sonaban como la sirena de la policía y de inmediato el grupo de hombres levanto la vista en busca del lugar de donde venia y corrieron en dirección contraria empujando al joven cantante contra la pared, rápidamente me acerque a preguntarle si le habian hecho daño: "Anderson, que raro verte por aquí el dia de tu boda". Susurro con la voz ronca, estaba ebrio y su mirada completamente apagada y sin vida, al encontrarlo asi el odio que venia acumulando parecio esfumarse un poco.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿No estaras pensando en faltar a la boda de tu mejor amigo?" Pregunte y se encogio de hombros, le daba igual. Lo ayude a ponerse de pie y empece a dudar de dejarlo solo en aquellas condiciones, ya se venia haciendo la hora de que me presentara en la casa de Chandler para arreglarme pero algo me decía que no podía dejar al pobre ahí. Rodeandolo con el brazo empece a llevarlo hacia la casa de Chandler, en medio de la neblina de su mente confundida, logro hablar con claridad sorprendiéndome: "Perdoname, Blaine".

"¿Por no ir a la boda? Creeme, amigo, no me importa en absoluto. Es con Kurt con quien tienes que…"

"No, no por eso" Interrumpio riendo a carcajadas pero dejando escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos "Pero tienes razón, a Kurt tambien le debo unas disculpas. Es solo que hay un punto en el que simplemente te cansas de luchar y decides bajar los brazos, entonces solo lo haces, sin preocuparte por la gente que lastimas. Esas personas que te aprecian y les duele verte sufrir, supongo que no pensé en ellas cuando me deje llevar, cuando cerre los ojos".

No podía entender lo que me decía, supuse que era por estar borracho que divagaba y no quise perder el tiempo analizando sus palabras, comenzaba a hacerse tarde para prepararme para la boda: "Sabes, hace algún tiempo mi madre murió, asi como la de Kurt, y pensé que yo podría superarlo porque el lo había hecho. Ese chico es muy fuerte, a veces intento sonreir al igual que el cuando estoy muriendo por dentro, pero no es fácil y ahora entiendo por lo mucho que tuvo que pasar". Me detuve a tocar el timbre de mi amigo que nos dejo pasar sin percatarse del Warbler que traía conmigo, simplemente abrió la puerta y regreso corriendo a terminar de bañarse indicándome que la ropa que había elegido estaba arriba de su cama. Deje a mi rival descansando contra la cama mientras tomaba la ropa y comenzaba a cambiarme.

"Despues de que mi madre me dejo nada fue lo mismo, intente dejar la música y alejarme de mis seres queridos, no podía permitir perder a otra persona que amara tanto como había amado a mi madre. Iba de un bar a otro vagando sin sentido, me hice malas juntas, confie en un inutil que se aprovecho de mi dolor para hacer dinero y que uso mi voz para agrandar aun mas el agujero de mi corazón. Me separe de mis amigos, mi familia y mis sueños, lo perdi todo y lo que mas me molesta es que, aun luego de todo lo que pase, haya gente que crea que soy genial y que mi vida es envidiable". Me quede helado frente al espejo, sabia que estaba hablando por mi. Yo, desde siempre, había creido que su voz era inigualable. Admiraba a Wesley aunque me costara admitirlo y me entristecia ver a mi publico correr a sus conciertos cuando los mios acababan, siempre había creido que era exitoso y lleno de magia y arcoíris. Ahora estaba diciéndome que había sufrido, que su vida apestaba y que dejaría fácilmente toda su fama y fortuna y todo su publico por volver a lo de antes: "Blaine Anderson, me gustaría ser como tu. Te envidio. Me encantaría poder disfrutar de la música, de mis sueños, de mis amigos y del amor incondicional de una persona asi como tu, esa es la razón por la que te odio, porque me gustaría estar en tu lugar". Admitio alcanzándome su mano con la vista gacha, no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando.

"Wesley…" Nos estrechamos las manos, me preguntaba si las cosas hubieran acabado igual de estar el sobrio pero no importaba, estaba descubriendo un lado suyo que nunca había visto antes.

"No podre ir a su boda, lo siento mucho, dile a Kurt que realmente le deseo lo mejor desde el fondo de mi corazón. Deseo que ambos sean muy felices, se lo merecen. Hoy tuve algunos problemas que me abrieron los ojos, esos chicos iban a matarme, sabias? Bueno, pensé que quizás era demasiado tarde para mi pero aun podía hacer algo por las personas que quiero".

"¿Vas a dejar la música?" Le pregunte y la tristeza se apodero de mi, podría disgustarme tenerlo compitiendo en la industria pero nada me haría sentir peor que verlo rindiéndose y dejándola. No era asi como las cosas se suponía que fueran.

"Mi padre me obligo a estudiar medicina mientras seguía con la banda asi que me recibi de doctor, quizás no pueda tener una vida maravillosa pero puedo dedicarla a darle a otros las oportunidades que no pude aprovechar y asi, hacer tener a ellos esa maravillosa vida que deje escapar" Puso su mano en mi hombro una vez que acabe de vestirme "Tranquilo, Anderson, seguire practicando y quizás algún dia volveré a patear tu trasero en un escenario de nuevo. No me extrañes, ire a visitarlos cada tanto para asegurarme de que no hagas sufrir a mi querido Kurt, cuídalo bien y nunca dejes la música, odio admitirlo pero tienes talento". Me guiño el ojo y lo vi salir caminando pacíficamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Era extraño pero podía sentir que mi corazón había cambiado un poco respecto a el, quizás no eramos amigos pero sentia que podríamos llegar a serlo en el futuro. Wesley no era una mala persona, nunca lo había sido, había salido herido demasiadas veces y se había sentido muy solo pero quedaba una pequeña llama en su corazón y quizás pronto podría reavivarla y seguir sobreviviendo con una sonrisa. Suspire y me encontré con Chandler en su auto, en el estacionamiento; llegábamos tarde!

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, a minutos de entrar al altar, me encontré con un Kurt desesperado que estaba a segundos de echarse a llorar: "¿Dónde estabas, Blaine?" Susurraba escandalizado con el cuerpo temblándole, no tardo en contagiarme sus nervios. Se oyeron las palabras de apertura a la ceremonia, habian montones de personas esperándonos sentadas; familia, amigos, fans de mi música y de los libros de Kurt. Antes de que la canción empezara a sonar, el castaño se acerco a advertirme: "Hice un cambio de ultimo momento, Blaine, no vamos a enctrar con Come What May". Lo mire atonito, no había tiempo para explicaciones asi que tomo mi mano apretándola con fuerza y nos besamos suavemente para trasmitirnos el valor necesario antes de cruzar juntos el altar: "Courage" Le susurre al oído cuando las puertas se abrieron dejándonos el paso frente a todos nuestros seres queridos, mis ojos no podían alejarse de la sonrisa encantadora de mi amado y sus ojos resplandecientes al ver sus sueños, nuestros sueños, haciéndose realidad. La canción era "For Good" y nos describia bastante bien porque asi había sido siempre, no importara cuantas veces discutiéramos, Kurt me había cambiado y yo lo había cambiado a el y no importaba que pasara entre nosotros y que tato nos alejaramos, siempre volveríamos a juntarnos de nuevo.

"Te amo, Blaine" Me dijo suavemente antes de comenzar a recitar los votos "Nunca me faltes. No se que hubiera sido de mi vida si nunca te hubiera conocido asi que, gracias, gracias por todo, me has cambiado completamente y te estoy completamente agradecido por ello". La campanas sonaron, la boda terminaba y los petalos amarillos sobrevolaban el cielo celebrando con nuestra alegria. Y asi, Kurt y yo, ambos con nuestras locuras y nuestro inmenso amor infinito (de los mas grandes y poderosos infinitos posibles) fuimos felices por siempre.


	27. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

"Hola, mama, aqui esta la carta prometida. Ya sabes que cada año vengo a entregarte una aunque se bien que no podras leerla, es solo que me hace sentir mas cerca de ti. Pasaron sesenta años desde que te fuiste de mi lado, hoy tengo 68 y estoy casado con mi vecino desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero sigo amándolo exactamente igual que al principio. Nuestra boda fue increible, la pasamos genial y te adjunte algunas fotos con la carta junto a las de nuestra pequeña, Juli. Es una adulta ahora y esta casada con el hijo menor de Adam y Chandler. Ya sabes, ellos se casaron dos años luego de nosotros pero adoptaron dos pequeños de dos y cuatro años, Hernan y Beth, antes de que nuestra niña naciera. Extraño a papa y a Carole, ellos nos dejaron hace algunos años y tambien les escribo cartas en sus cumpleaños, no tienes idea de lo que sufrio Finn. No se que hubiera sido de el sin Rachel y sus hijos gemelos, lo vi muy débil esas ultimas vacaciones pero lentamente creo verlo recuperándose asi que no te preocupes, se que va a seguir adelante con su familia. Confio en el. Sabes, actualmente sigo viviendo en el mismo edificio, ese que es tan importante para nosotros y tiene tanta historia detrás, aquel lugar en el que conoci a la persona mas importante en mi vida, nos prometimos no mudarnos jamas y acabar nuestros días allí. Adam y Chandler, en cambio, decidieron mudarse a la frontera donde todo esta mas calmado y dejarle el piso a Hernan para formar su familia con nuestra niña de forma que somos vecinos y compartimos mucho tiempo maravilloso juntos. Beth vive en la ciudad tambien con su novio que, casualmente, tambien es uno de los hijos de mi querido amigo Jeff. Mama, pensar en los Warblers me llena de nostalgia pero lo importante es que puedo recordarlos con una sonrisa y que aunque la banda ya no existe hoy puedo asegurar que nuestra amistad se conserva intacta en nuestros corazones. Cada uno siguió su vida y, aunque apartados de la música, han sabido formar sus caminos en medio de la felicidad y amor de sus hogares. Wesley viene a visitarnos cada fin de semana y, no se que sucedió con Blaine, pero de repente aprendio a llevarse de maravilla con el. Descubrieron muchos aspectos en común y ahora debo soportarlos durante horas riendo a carcajadas frente a sus amados videojuegos mientras termino de limpiar la casa, es cansador pero me llena de alegría ver que por fin se llevan bien (debo admitir que desde el principio supe que acabarían asi, la misma música que alguna vez los separo fue la que acabo uniéndolos) y no dejan de juntarse en vacaciones para hacer fogatas en familia y tocar sus guitarras frente a la calidez del fuego. Esas salidas son tediosas, los mosquitos me asesinan y los ruidos de los animales del bosque son aterradores, pero supongo que me agradan de cierta forma ya que son momentos en los que, tanto vecinos como Warblers, se unen con sus determinadas familias a pasar tiempo juntos y recordar viejas épocas. Justamente estaba planeando una de esas ahora; Blaine esta sentado a mi lado en el sillón y mientras te escribo apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y lee las palabras que te dirijo, esta diciéndome que te manda un saludo y que le hubiera encantado conocerte. Se que a ti tambien te hubiera encantado, ma. Estamos viejos, las arrugas pueblan su rostro pero esos luceros verdes brillan con la misma intensidad y el amor loco e inigualable que siento por el parece crecer cada vez mas y fortalecerse a medida que mi cuerpo pierde la fuerza con los años. Pasamos tantas cosas. Si, seguimos discutiendo como siempre, a veces olvida sacar a pasear a Bradshaw y otras deja el teléfono descolgado o la toalla mojada en el suelo. Pero en fin, es la persona mas increíble y que agradezco de haber podido conocer, ver a nuestra hija salir cada mañana al trabajo o a llevar a sus hijos al colegio nos llena de paz. Haber podido escribir un futuro juntos. Ambos nos retiramos de nuestros trabajos ya, debo confesarte que sigo escribiendo pero no saco las ideas de la puerta de casa ni el su voz del entorno familiar, de todas formas seque nuestras fanáticas nos recuerdan con cariño y siguen apoyándonos incondicionalmente. Blaine cumplio años hace unos dias y le regale ese extraño ataúd, no podía haber cometido error mayor, debo despedirme mama ya que es hora de ir a dormir al terrorífico… si, Blaine, ya se que es una cosa acústica para relajarse, olvídalo, lo explico de forma que mi madre entienda, ok? Bueno, como decía, todos están bien. Te extraño, mama, gracias por permitirme la oportunidad de luchar para llegar a donde estoy hoy. La cúspide de la montaña, la cima, con la persona que mas amo; Blaine Anderson. Enserio, muchas gracias, mama…

Kurt Hummel"


End file.
